Au Mauvais Fruit Au Mauvais Moment
by HappyNana83
Summary: Un fruit du démon inutile, ça existe ? Ma foi, il y a bien des Zoan mythiques comme des Paramecia des plus étranges, alors pourquoi pas un fruit inutilisable ? Entrez dans la peau d'un personnage ayant mangé ce fameux fruit sans valeur (pas pour les Tenryûbito en tout cas) et suivez ses rencontres, ses galères comme ses délires. /!\ Présence d'OC. Spoil Arc Punk Hazard /!\
1. Entrée

_/!\ Attention, cette fanfiction basée sur l'univers de One Piece présente un OC, littéralement un Original Character ou personnage inventé pour les non english people. Il se peut qu'un peu d'inventivité et qu'un gros grain de folie déplaisent à certains, dans ce cas je n'oblige personne à lire ce qu'il va suivre. Il y a également une très forte présence d'un langage familier voire même vulgaire compte tenu de l'éducation désastreuse qu'a reçu cet OC. Si vous êtes toujours partants pour l'aventure, dites-vous que l'auteur de cette fanfiction n'a ingéré aucune substance illicite ni même licite lors de son écriture. Levez l'ancre, mettez la grande voile moussaillons et dégustez avec humour cette histoire sortant du commun de l'univers des fanfics habituelles. Bon appétit !_

_One Piece appartient à Oda-sensei, le personnage principal, sa famille et l'île sur laquelle il vit m'appartiennent en revanche._

* * *

_1 - Entrée :_ Œufs de conneries sur une salade Marine

Quand je vois ce truc bleu qui ressemble vaguement à un fruit, je pense être sous LSD ! C'est vrai quoi, vous avez déjà vu un fruit bleu vous ? Bon d'accord y a bien des baies qui sont bleues mais on oublie ça vu que c'est carrément immangeable et dégueulasse. Oui je sais c'est du vécu, j'y ai malheureusement goûté étant petite et je l'ai amèrement regretté quand ma mère m'a dit toute affolée que c'était du poison…mais je croyais que le poison c'était ces billes rouges qu'on trouvait sur les buissons dans la forêt ! Ah oui c'est vrai qu'y en a aussi des bleus et des noirs, c'est de la même famille…enfin bref ! Revenons-en à ce gros truc bleu !

Y a pas à dire, ça a la gueule d'un fruit génétiquement modifié aux OGM. Je sais pas trop si c'est bon la bouffe OGM car j'y ai jamais goûté mais on m'a toujours dit que c'était pas bon, bourré de produits louches, mauvais pour l'environnement, bref, écologie zéro. Je décide de prendre ce fruit bizarre avec moi. Il me fait pitié en fait. Il était tout seul, enfermé dans son petit coffre perdu entre deux tonneaux de rhum sur la berge du port de mon île depuis tout à l'heure.

Ah ouais c'est vrai que je vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'habite sur une p'tite île toute seule, toute paumée au beau milieu de cette mer de tous les vices et de tous les dangers appelée aussi Grand Line. Bon là où l'île se trouve c'est plus vraiment le Grand Line « tranquille » mais plutôt ce que les loups de mer appellent le Nouveau Monde. C'est classe pas vrai ? Habiter dans le Nouveau Monde, pas très loin (à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres mais à vol d'oiseau c'est pas si loin je vous jure !)de l'île légendaire de Rough Tell, là où est caché le célèbre One Piece, le trésor de Gold D Roger, le seigneur des pirates. Bah c'est pas le paradis tous les jours, y a la Marine qui vient faire chier régulièrement (depuis qu'ils ont installé leur QG sur Reverse Mountain côté Shin Sekai), le roi du royaume qui prélève des impôts quand ça lui chante et quelques ramassis de pirates qui viennent piller de temps en temps mais sinon ça reste une île relativement sympa…enfin presque.

Vivre au cœur d'une monarchie absolue c'est pas extra, je l'avoue, surtout quand les gardes du château, situé au centre de l'île, font leurs rondes dans les quartiers populaires. Ils s'arrêtent souvent aux bars là où y a des gonzesses peu vêtues pour se bourrer la gueule et s'en taper quelques-unes et ça, ça me fout quelques fois en rogne. Je sais qu'il faut pas que je m'en mêle, que c'est pas mes oignons mais la plupart du temps (mais surtout par les « bienfaits » du hasard) ce genre de scènes absolument dégueulasses se passent quand je suis présente sur les lieux.

Putain de hasard.

Avant je fréquentais pas trop les bars car l'alcool et moi ça marchait pas très fort mais depuis qu'un crétin de soi-disant ami m'a fait boire suite à un pari pourri une bouteille entière de saké, je m'y suis très rapidement habituée et depuis j'ai pris la vilaine manie de venir me saouler la gueule aux bars. Saouler la gueule, c'est vite dit, je dirais plutôt me défoncer le foie à grandes goulées de saké pur.

Merde j'ai oublié à propos de fruit. Hum hum, pardonnez mon esprit un tantinet trop évasif. Donc comme je le disais, ce fruit zarbi je l'emporte avec moi et je me prépare à rentrer tranquille peinarde à la maison lorsque, par le plus grand fruit (Lol) du hasard (connard) je me fais arrêter par deux grosses brutes de Marines.

- « Hé dit-donc mademoiselle qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire là ? » Me demande un des deux grands gaillards en me tapotant l'épaule afin que je me retourne vers eux.

- « Ben je rentre chez-moi, pourquoi ?

- Nous prends-tu pour des idiots ? On t'a très bien vu dérober ce fruit.

- Et alors ? Il est pas à vous que je sache ! » Je tonne, vraiment pressée de rentrer chez-moi.

C'est vrai ça, ils se permettent vraiment tout ces salopards du Gouvernement ! L'un regarde l'autre et fait un signe de tête qui ne m'inspire guère confiance. Son pote part sur le navire que les Marines ont fait accoster y a maintenant quelques jours. Je me demande franchement ce qu'il venait de se passer car je comprends pas vraiment ce petit hochement de tête.

- « On l'a pris à un équipage de pirates qu'on a arrêté, on doit le remettre aux Dragons Célestes alors rends-le moi gentiment d'accord ? »

Les Dragons Célestes vont venir ici ? Oh putain non pas ces coincés du cul dompteurs d'esclaves, par pitié ! Oui pour moi ce ne sont pas des humains mais des monstres bouffeurs d'esclaves. On dirait que leur consommation principale est : Esclave Homme-Poisson le matin, géant à midi, sirène au goûter et capitaine pirate le soir. Sans déconner ils me répugnent !

- « C'est pour les Tenryûbito ? » J'interroge, plus pour le faire chier que par prudence.

- « Comme je viens de te le dire.

- Pas envie.

- Pardon ?!

- Pas envie. » Je répète en reprenant ma route l'air de rien.

Malheureusement tout ne peut pas rouler comme sur des roulettes et ce colosse tout en muscles me chope fortement par l'avant-bras et me force à lui donner ma trouvaille.

- « Hé mais lâchez-moi, grosse brute épaisse ! » Je lui crache en me débattant comme une folle à lier, ce qui ne passe d'ailleurs pas inaperçu au sein de la communauté du port.

Tiens en plus comme si tout cela ne suffit pas, un haut-gradé de la Marine, un lieutenant je pense, ou un vice-amiral je sais plus, arrive suivi du type qui était parti y a quelques minutes. Le salaud il m'a balancé !

- « Un problème soldat ? » Questionne le haut-gradé, les mains derrière le dos tout en me dévisageant du coin de l'œil.

- « Une voleuse monsieur. Elle compte prendre le butin des pirates alors qu'il est censé revenir aux Tenryûbito qui en ont fait la demande ce matin par Den Den Mushi.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à garder ce trésor mademoiselle ?

- Je vous en pose moi des questions à la con ? »

Là je crois que j'ai frappé un peu trop fort. J'aurais peut-être dû me la fermer cette fois car le gars a soudainement une sorte de tic nerveux qui fait tressauter son sourcil droit. Je sens que je vais prendre cher…

- « Immobilisez-la ! » Ordonne le type haut-placé à ses deux toutous qui me maitrisent avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le type me force à ouvrir la main qui renferme mon précieux fruit azuréen (que de poésie !) et tente de s'en emparer avant que je ne le morde férocement, laissant sur ses phalanges de magnifiques traces rougeoyantes. Ce fruit est à moi, je l'ai trouvé abandonné ! Trouvé c'est trouvé, reprendre c'est volé, na ! Tiens ça me donne une idée ça ! Je réussis à donner un coup de coude au soldat à ma gauche et, sans regrets, je prends la bouffe dans la bouche et la referme, me donnant l'air d'un écureuil pris en flagrant délit de récolte de noisettes.

Je ne saurais dire si les mâchoires des Marines ont pris une longueur exagérée, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont à quelques centimètres du sol lorsqu'ils me voient faire. Je peux profiter de leur ébahissement abusif pour filer, direction la casa de mama !

Bien évidemment, il est plus que certain que je ne pourrais pas rentrer peinardos à la maison avec le délit que je viens de commettre. Je ne sais comment ils font pour trouver des renforts aussi vite, mais il y a tout un troupeau de Marines enragés qui me collent aux basques. Pourtant malgré tout ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'ai toujours pas croqué et encore moins avalé le fruit bleu qui, et c'est après de longues secondes que je m'en rends compte, a un goût vraiment affreux. Mon dieu c'est pas possible d'avoir un goût aussi infect, on dirait du saké souillé aux eaux usées de Water Seven (ne me demandez pas j'ai jamais essayé). La saveur de ce truc laisse vraiment à désirer ! Je me demande si ce serait pareil si je le croquais, ce que je ne manque pas de faire, le tout en courant comme une pauvre dératée au milieu des grandes avenues de la ville.

Pouah en fait j'aurais jamais dû le dérober en fin de compte, j'ai jamais connu de saveur aussi avariée depuis les baies bleues empoisonnées de ma plus tendre enfance. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gaspiller la nourriture ! C'est ainsi que j'avale sans aucune satisfaction ce mets horrible tout en faisant une grimace qui aurait fait rire mon voisin dépressif. Dans ma folle course, je me tourne brièvement vers les Marines et ouvre grand la bouche pour leur montrer que j'ai tout avalé et que ça ne sert plus à rien de me poursuivre. Cependant mon geste n'a pas l'effet escompté, au contraire, ils sont encore plus fous de rage. Eh merde comment je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas me pointer comme une fleur à la maison en compagnie de toute une flopée de gaillards en casquette ! Ma mère gueulerait à coup sûr, mes frères et sœurs se foutraient de ma gueule et mon père…je crois qu'il s'en battrait royalement les bijoux de famille.

N'ayant d'autre choix que de les semer, j'accélère ma course et m'engouffre dans des ruelles un peu étroites. Je reconnais facilement le coin où je suis. Si je tourne toujours à droite à la fin de chaque rue, je finis aux docks désinfectés abandonnés depuis quelques années depuis la construction du port où j'étais quelques minutes auparavant. Je choisis donc de me cacher vers les docks, là-bas au moins je sais où je pourrais me cacher. Y a une petite dizaine de cadavres de vieux bateaux, c'est l'endroit idéal pour jouer à cache-cache !

- « Ne la perdez surtout pas ! » Hurle le haut-gradé des brutes.

Ouh punaise il faut vraiment que je cours plus vite même si mes jambes sont à leur vitesse maximum. En plus je sens poindre un sale point de côté, je vais rapidement déchanter. En plus je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais depuis un petit moment déjà j'ai l'impression d'avoir la peau étrangement humide. Je transpire pas tant que ça quand même…si ? Oh mon dieu si c'est le cas adieu ma crédibilité de damoiselle ! (pléonasme)

Enfin Kami-sama, j'arrive aux vieux docks désertés et entre dans la coque éventrée d'un navire de guerre. Tout a été laissé tel quel dans ce bateau tant et si bien qu'on peut encore y trouver des caisses d'alcools encore consommables. Je me cache derrière l'une d'elle et j'attends patiemment. J'entends les pas d'éléphants que provoquent l'armée de Marines à mes trousses et ne suis nullement étonnée ni même abasourdie par leur stupidité quand leur chef leur demande s'ils m'ont trouvé.

- « Négatif, je crains qu'on l'ait perdu de vue ! » Lui annonce un soldat courageux (car pour moi c'est vachement courageux de la part d'un sous-fifre d'admettre la réalité à son patron)

- « Poursuivons les recherches ! Nous ne partirons pas d'ici tant que cette femme ne sera pas capturée. »

Ca..capturée ?! Carrément ?! Pour un petit fruit de merde ?! Ah oui c'est vrai que ce fruit devait être donné aux Dragons Célestes…et puis c'est bien fait pour ces chacals !

J'attends encore de longues minutes, des heures mêmes, jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus d'agitation à l'extérieur du vieux bateau. J'espère vraiment qu'ils se sont cassés ces colleurs de Marines parce que je commence à avoir faim et je veux, pour une fois, rentrer à la maison à l'heure pour le déjeuner. Dans un élan de bravoure, je me redresse et jette un œil à l'extérieur du vieux rafiot.

- « Marine es-tu là ? »

Seuls les embruns s'engouffrant dans la grande brèche du navire me répondent en me décoiffant complètement. Génial, mes frères et sœurs vont encore s'esclaffer comme des mouettes en me voyant rentrer.

- « Si tu es là, tape trois fois. » Je continue en murmurant, sortant peu à peu du squelette du bateau.

Nan, rien à l'horizon cap'tain ! Ils sont apparemment partis chercher ailleurs, et c'est franchement tant mieux ! Bon j'avoue que je viens de faire une des plus grosses conneries de ma maigre vie après avoir déclenché une baston monstre sur la place du marché y a six ans. C'était marrant ce jour-là, j'étais certes revenue recouverte de bleus avec une dent en moins mais c'était trippant quand même ! Hum, enfin bref !

- « Marine es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ? » Je sifflote en me remémorant cette saloperie de jeu de gamins auquel tout le monde a déjà joué au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Sortant lentement des docks désaffectés, je me prépare à rentrer à la casa. Mon ventre commence sérieusement à me serrer et à bougonner comme quoi il a une envie pressante de manger. Et cette saleté de sensation d'humidité qui me colle à la peau, je crois vraiment qu'il faudra que je prenne une douche après le repas.

Tout en faisant gaffe à ne pas croiser de Marines, je parviens à regagner la maison incognito (Home sweet home !). A peine ai-je ôté mes sandales à l'entrée que je me fais brutalement renverser par trois mômes que je ne reconnais que trop bien, ayant pris l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil : Mes deux petits frères et ma petite sœur. Ils ont peut-être une dizaine d'années en moins par-rapport à moi, femme accomplie dans cette société (Ha ha ha…), mais ils n'en restent pas moins de redoutables prédateurs prêts à tout pour faire chier leur sœurette.

- « T'étais où Ca-chou ? » M'interroge ma p'tite sœur en m'écrasant la poitrine de tout son poids.

- « Ça te concerne pas espèce de démone, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça sinon je vais péter un câble ! » Je lui crie dessus, ayant horreur que mes crétins de frangins/frangine rajoutent « chou » à mon prénom.

Bien sûr, et pour vous rassurer, je ne m'appelle pas Ca-chou comme ce fruit à coque que j'adore dévorer en été, mais Cali. Ok c'est un putain de prénom de merde mais ma mère m'a avoué un jour avoir eu la flemme de chercher plus loin. Merci maman.

Heureusement pour la santé de mes deux petits pamplemousses me servant de seins, super papa arrive et ordonne sans grande autorité à mes frères et ma sœur de se pousser. Je m'époussète brièvement le pantalon et adresse un regard reconnaissant à mon papounet qui se contente de soupirer et de me demander.

- « Regarde-toi Cali, où es-tu partie traîner encore ?

- Dans les vieux docks. » Je lui réponds honnêtement, enfin à moitié.

Mon père semble esquisser un sourire de constipé et se dirige vers le salon, sûrement vers son gros fauteuil attitré.

- « Au moins tu n'es pas allée aux bars aujourd'hui… » Il marque un blanc et me désigne la cuisine (qui fait aussi salle à manger) du doigt. « Sinon le dîner est prêt.

- Tu ne manges pas avec nous aujourd'hui papou-chou ? » Interroge ma pitite sœur d'une voix adorable.

- Je préfère monter la garde, il semble y avoir pas mal d'agitation dehors. »

« Monter la garde »…je me retiens de rire face à mon paternel et me contente de rejoindre docilement big mama et mes frérots à la cuisine. Ça doit faire depuis ma naissance que papa n'est plus un soldat au service de la cour royale. Apparemment peu importe les années passées, il s'y croit toujours ce bon vieux papounet. Quelques fois je me demande si son boulot ne l'a pas rendu fou mais j'en doute fortement : Garder un air aussi buté tout en se prenant pour un doberman n'était pas le comportement d'un fou digne de ce nom.

Mettant de côté mes pensées sur la santé mentale de mon père, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise de la salle à manger entre mes deux démons de frères et, après avoir adressé un salut de la main à maman en bout de table, je me mets à m'empiffrer du bon p'tit plat qui trône dans mon assiette. Mes frangins ne tardent pas à m'imiter et ensemble, on fait un bordel digne d'une meute de loups garous avides de chair fraiche. Pas très glamour comme référence je le conçois, mais c'est ce qui décrit le mieux la scène que ma mère et ma sœurette voient avec exaspération.

- « Il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. » Soupire big mama.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas maman je ne deviendrais jamais une sauvage comme eux. » Rassure la démone avec un grand sourire lui fendant la poire.

Ayant très nettement entendue la remarque de ma sœur, alors que d'habitude je m'en bats la queue de cheval, je relève la tête de mon assiette et, la bouche pleine, je gueule :

- « Pas gue fachorikichme echpèche de chaux anche corrompu ! (Traduction : Pas de favoritisme espèce de faux ange corrompu !)

- « Cali, ne mange pas la bouche pleine. Les garçons n'imitez pas votre sœur ! »

J'avale la nourriture, ignorant les engueulades fusant de big mama et de la fille du diable (ma sœur en quelques sortes), puis je termine rapidement mon assiette, m'essuie vaguement la bouche et je me lève de table, emportant avec moi mes couverts que je dépose dans l'évier. Comme d'habitude, je m'apprête à les laver lorsque soudainement, j'ai un putain de réflexe que je ne me connais pas : Je pressens quelque chose, je m'écarte juste à temps pour éviter une boulette de viande qui éclate contre le mur en face de moi. Parmi le vacarme qui règne dans la cuisine/salle à manger, je parviens à distinguer la voix forte chiante d'un de mes frérots qui s'exclame :

- « Wouah, trop forte Ca-chou ! »

Je l'aurais volontiers remercié de m'avoir complimenté mais en me rappelant que cette boulette de viande aurait dû s'éclater sur mon crâne, je m'abstiens de dire quoi que ce soit. D'un point de vue extérieur on pourrait dire que je suis calmement en train de faire la vaisselle mais dans ma tête la situation est pareille à l'agitation régnant dans le monde entier suite à l'exécution de Gold Roger. Ce qui vient de se passer n'était pas normal. Comment ai-je pu prédire qu'une pareille tragédie pour mon cuir chevelu sublime de la mort qui tue allait se produire ? Mais surtout, comment ai-je pu l'éviter aussi facilement ? Je ne dis pas que cette boulette de viande avait la taille d'un mammouth, ce qui est totalement faux (mais mon cerveau l'a interprété comme tel), mais normalement quoi que je fasse je n'aurais pas eu le temps de l'esquiver ! Alors juste une question : Pourquoi ?

Pendant que ma cervelle surchauffe à force de trop réfléchir, mon père entre sans prévenir dans la cuisine, en sueur et apparemment mécontent. Son regard est braqué sur moi. Sur le coup, je me dis que je vais morfler et mon intuition est on ne peut plus juste.

- « Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête Cali ?! » Beugle-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas de moi.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que notre fille a encore fait ? » Demande ma mère d'un air surpris.

- « Ca-chou a encore fait une couille. » Se moquent mes frères que je me dépêche de faire taire en leur envoyant une poêle à frire qui les touche tous les deux de plein fouet.

- « Eh bien il se révèle que notre fille est à présent recherchée sur toute l'île…

- Ah…

- Par le Gouvernement Mondial.

- Pardon ?! » S'étouffe big mama avec son plat de pâtes.

Super papa doit donner un puissant coup dans le dos de maman pour la faire recracher ce qu'elle mangeait. J'aurais pu rire de la scène car dieu sait que c'est comique, mais la situation tordue dans laquelle je me suis fourrée m'en empêche sérieusement.

- « T'es complètement inconsciente ! » M'engueule fortement ma mère tandis que mon père écarte mes frères et sœurs de la discussion, les enfermant probablement dans leurs chambres avant de revenir dans la pièce. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

- Mais j'allais pas laisser ce pauvre petit fruit bleu tout seul. » Je me justifie en toute innocence.

- « Attends…un fruit ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Oh non. » Soupire mon paternel en faisant un « face palm » qui retentit dans la pièce.

Oh si, je l'ai fait même si je comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce fruit semble si important pour les Marines et pourquoi ils doivent le donner aux Dragons Célestes. C'est qu'un simple fruit à la peau bleue, ils peuvent largement en trouver un autre ! Je vais partager mon avis avec mes créateurs tout puissants... mais des bruits sourds se font entendre à la porte d'entrée, me stoppant dans ma lancée.

- "C'est la Marine, ouvrez cette porte tout de suite, nous savons que la voleuse du fruit du démon est là !"

* * *

_Pause café_

Si vous n'avez rien compris à ce chapitre, c'est que la folie de cette drôle de protagoniste vous a atteint, toutes mes félicitations !

Enfin, vous vous êtes sans doute rendu compte qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune description concernant ce personnage totalement loufoque et bourré de défauts (il faut de tout pour faire un monde). Alors pour palier à ce problème technique, je vais vous faire en avant-première sa carte d'identité made by ma personne.

Nom : Inconnu, et puis à vrai dire ça ne servirait à rien de le divulguer vu qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité à cette histoire.

Prénom : Cali. Ce nom m'est venu en repensant au rat de compagnie d'une amie qui s'appelait Cali, inspiration quand tu nous tiens !

Âge : 22ans, mais dans sa tête c'est resté au stade des 10ans.

Taille : 1m68.

Poids : 59kg.

Cheveux : Noirs et courts rassemblés en une queue de cheval derrière le crâne.

Yeux : Grands et de couleur noisette.

Physique : Teint légèrement bronzé, Silhouette élancée, épaules courtes, poitrine sans plus, ventre un peu rond, bassin large, jambes fines, en gros le corps d'une femme qui aime boire du saké aux bars le soir avec des tamanoirs (c'était juste pour la rime).

Mental : Insouciante, un peu gamine sur les bords, entêtée, égoïste, rêveuse les jours impairs, réaliste les jours pairs, garçon manqué, facilement influençable mais reconnaissante envers sa famille, protectrice avec ses biens, sens de l'humour aiguisé et relativement joviale.

Tenue : Simple T-Shirt rouge, ceinture noire, pantalon slim en jean bleu marine, sandales noires semblables à des tongs.

Aime : Manger (du moins elle adore tout ce qui touche à la nourriture), sa famille (même si elle ne l'avouera sans doute jamais), l'alcool avec une préférence pour le saké et le rhum de West Blue (le meilleur du monde d'après elle), embêter son entourage (parce qu'elle le vaut bien), regarder les nuages quand elle n'a rien à faire, la liberté.

Déteste : Le roi de son île natale, les Tenryûbito, le Gouvernement Mondial, la plupart des pirates (sauf ceux qui sont montés dans son estime comme Gold Roger, les Shirohige (pirates de Barbe Blanche) et les quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde ), les Shichibukai, la pollution (après qui dira « J'aime la pollution » ? Personne je pense).

Rêve : Vivre dans un monde libre sans personne pour lui donner d'ordres.

Groupe sanguin (là je sèche un peu non?) : B

Signe astrologique : Capricorne

Bon je pense que ça suffira comme ça ! Voilà j'espère vous avoir suffisamment éclairés sur le personnage de Cali. J'ai pas précisé la date d'anniversaire car je trouve ça aussi inutile que la couleur des sous-vêtements de Nami. Hum hum, sur ce la pause café est finie, allez hop hop hop dégagez je dois préparer le plat principal. (C'est parce que je vous vire qu'il ne faut pas laisser de reviews, hein ? S'il vous plait. Bref, à Mardi prochain pour le deuxième chapitre)


	2. Plat principal

_J'avais dit que je posterai la suite Mardi, mais vu que j'ai pris de l'avance sur les chapitres et que j'ai été agréablement surprise par vos reviews et le nombre impressionnant de vues pour un premier chapitre, je vous fais un cadeau et vous offre le deuxième chapitre en avance. Merci qui ? Non pas moi, mais vous, merci beaucoup !_

_Réponses aux reviews (passez si vous n'êtes pas concernés) :_

_Lilalie : __Ton commentaire, qui est le premier d'ailleurs (Un muffin pour le premier, youhou!), m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Dans ton top 1 dès le premier chapitre ? Waouh, ça me touche beaucoup. J'avais peur que Cali ne plaise pas de par son caractère trempé et son langage grossier, le fait que tu l'adores comme tu dis me remonte vachement le moral. Pour l'humour j'ai pris l'habitude d'en faire mais pas autant que dans cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre._

_Nomie : __Ouf, j'ai eu les jetons pendant deux secondes en pensant « Oh mon dieu ça lui plaît pas ! » mais finalement...ça te plaît et ça me plaît aussi que ça te plaise (trop de ''plaît'' là). Oui cette satanée Cali n'a pas connu les joies d'une éducation à la dure, nan elle préfère répéter ce qu'elle entend aux bars. Quant au rythme de publication des chapitres, je compte poster une fois par semaine, le mardi. Sur ce, merci pour ta review, je vais pas te cacher que je suis trop contente !_

_XKasatka : Oh oui, Cali est timbrée, mais dans le bon sens du terme sinon je pense qu'elle se serait déjà faite choper par la Marine. Pour la manière dont elle va s'en sortir, eh bien tu vas le voir tout de suite. Mon imagination ? Je pense que des gars de You-Tube m'ont fortement influencée mais j'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante, je m'en sers le plus possible pour faire profiter mon entourage de mon humour pourri. Thank you pour ta review, j'adore les reviews !_

_Le Visiteur : Oye t'inquiète pas le prochain chapitre sortira bien mardi prochain, je l'ai déjà écris en avance, je préfère faire ça au cas-où mon inspiration me quitterait entre temps (même si pour l'instant elle n'est pas prête de se faire la malle!). Je fais tout pour que Cali soit pas une de ces nombreuses Mary-Sue, si jamais elle le devient je crois que je me tire une balle. Le fruit bleu est vraiment mystérieux pas vrai ? Héhé tu verras plus tard son véritable pouvoir...même s'il est...comment dire...spécial ?_

_La vague folle : Lol tu me rappelles une amie qui m'appelle aussi poulette ! Heureuse que mon OC te plaise, sa famille aussi même si cette dernière n'a pas un grand rôle dans l'histoire, mais je compte y remédier après quelques chapitres, no soucis man/woman (rayez celui qui ne te concerne pas). Mon histoire c'est du vrai ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, ça veut dire quoi ? Que c'est une vraie histoire ? Oh dans ce cas y a des histoires fausses ! Hum hum, t'inquiète pas la suite arrive la semaine prochaine, promis juré craché...euh non pas craché c'est crade._

_Kuro-Shiiro : Je le sais je le sais je suis formidable ! (comme le chanterait un certain Stro*BIP* ah mince j'ai oublié de désactiver la censure anti-reconnaissance de personnalités connues) Ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ta review Kuro-kun même si, faut l'avouer, je t'ai un peu demandé gentiment de le faire. Ouaip j'ai pris l'habitude de bosser en premier mes personnages avant de peaufiner l'histoire en elle-même, ça permet de mieux les imaginer. Personnellement j'essaie toujours de me dire « Reste dans le cadre du canon tout en intégrant ton personnage », apparemment ça a l'air de bien marcher. Bien sûr que je vais la continuer cette fic même si au début elle n'était pas censée faire plus de trois chapitres...là je crois que je suis partie pour la dizaine ! C'est tout moi ça !_

_One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas et ne m'appartiendra sans doute jamais. Par-contre, Cali, sa petite famille et son île sont de ma création._

* * *

_2 - Plat principal :_ Marinade d'ennuis sur son coulis d'héritage océane aux soupçons d'adieu

Oh bordel de...oh Kami-Sama, par la moustache de Gold Roger, ne me dites pas que j'ai fait ce que je pense avoir fait ? C'est qu'une mauvaise blague, hein ? Une putain de blague de mauvais goût, allez ils sont où les visio-escargophones ? J'ai beau regarder de partout dans la pièce, je ne vois aucun petit Den Den Mushi nous filmant à notre insu. C'est pas possible...

- "Cali, pars." M'ordonne sèchement ma mère.

- "Quoi ?

- Pars je te dis !"

Les toquements à la porte se transforment en bruits sourds. Ces crétins de Marines sont en train de défoncer la porte ! Sans aucune raison, je vois mon père se précipiter dans le couloir et y revenir hâtivement avec...un flingue ? Quoi ?! C'est pas du calibre de mauviette en plus ! Hé il va pas me trucider hein ? Les parents tuent par leurs gosses parce qu'ils ont fait une connerie j'espère ? Enfin...pas dans ce pays là ! Cette île est super monarchique, je l'accorde, mais pas au point d'en devenir une dictature digne du pirate homme-poisson Arlong lorsqu'il régnait sur une île d'East Blue y a 2ans !

Mon papa qui me fait peur sur le coup dépose entre mes mains l'arme à feu. Eh mais je la reconnais ! C'est la sienne lorsqu'il bossait encore en tant que soldat au service du roi ! Mais pourquoi diable me la donne-t-il ?

- "Cali écoute-moi bien, tu vas quitter cette île...

- QUOI ?!" J'hurle tandis que les gars du Gouvernement Mondial jouent au bélier pour fracasser la porte qui résiste malgré leurs multiples assauts.

- "Tu vas t'échapper par le jardin, nous y avons un abri contre les attaques de pirates, tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr me prends pas pour un poney !

- Tu vas y entrer. Tu refermeras la trappe derrière-toi et tu pousseras le grand cadre que nous avons accroché au mur côté gauche. Derrière il y a un passage étroit que tu pourras emprunter en rampant, il te mènera aux égouts du château. J'y ai laissé il y a des années un vieux rafiot à voile, il devrait encore être en bon état. Tu le prendras et tu quitteras cette île, surtout ne reviens jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais." Termine de m'expliquer mon paternel.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Je n'ai jamais entendu mon papounet me parler aussi sérieusement. Big mama derrière-lui cache ses larmes derrière son torchon de cuisine, eh ne chiale pas maman sinon je vais pleurer moi aussi !

- "Tu as bien compris Cali ?" Me questionne super papa en me poussant vers le jardin dont la baie-vitrée y menant est ouverte pour une obscure raison.

- "O...oui."

La séparation est trop dure, trop difficile à supporter. Elle ne doit pas s'attarder, à ce rythme-là tous les efforts de mes parents pour me protéger vont être vains. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de donner une dernière torgnole à mes frères et à ma sœur. Non, je n'ai plus le temps. Les adieux ne peuvent être plus brefs qu'à cet instant. (En y repensant leurs "Ca-chou" vont me manquer.)

Sans me retourner vers mes géniteurs et après avoir placé le revolver sur une boucle de ma ceinture, je cours tête baissée dans le jardin et ouvre à la volée la trappe de l'abri avant de la refermer derrière-moi. Sans même penser à la bloquer avec une chaise ou une planche qui traine par là, je me hâte de déplacer le grand tableau représentant un paysage de l'île et découvre derrière un passage à peine assez grand pour qu'un enfant y entre debout. Ah ouais d'accord, je comprends mieux quand mon père m'a dit que je vais devoir ramper. En plus c'est ultra sombre et rempli de toiles d'araignées, beurk c'est trop dégueulasse !

Malheureusement j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'extasier sur la beauté ô combien intéressante de ce passage à rats. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, j'y pénètre et replace à peu près correctement la peinture afin de ralentir les Marines et je me mets à ramper, direction les égouts du château ! Punaise je sens déjà l'odeur de merde de l'eau croupie, bon dieu j'ai l'impression d'assister à un viol nasal ! C'est abominable ! En plus je me récolte les toiles d'araignées sur la gueule et mon dos racle le plafond super bas, déposant sur ma pauvre personne une couche de poussière qui me démange les narines. Il faut pas que j'éternue, surtout pas ! Si ça se trouve ces abrutis de la Marine vont m'entendre et se lanceront sans pitié à ma poursuite ! Oh non, j'ai aucune envie qu'un tel scénario se produise ainsi !

Résistant à l'envie de débarrasser mon nez et ma gorge de tous ces résidus de poussière, je m'enfonce à l'aveuglette dans les tréfonds du passage souterrain et, après de longues minutes qui me paraissent une éternité, j'atterris dans un complexe mais surtout énormissime réseau de tuyauteries.

Par les flammes de Portgas D. Ace !

Je parie 1 million de berry_s_ qu'un navire de guerre de la Marine passe largement dans ces gros tuyaux ! Assez admiré, je dois vite me carapater !

Je m'extirpe en me tortillant misérablement hors du passage et, lorsque je mets le pied à terre, j'entends un clapotement. Je baisse les yeux et fais une grimace en me rendant compte que l'eau croupie atteint le dessus de mes chevilles. Génial. Je vais puer le phoque en sortant de là ! M'enfin, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ça, y a largement plus grave, comme toutes les forces militaires de l'île qui veulent ma mort par exemple !

Je cherche rapidement du regard l'endroit où se trouve le bateau de papa. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit de ce beau bateau me faisant penser à celui qu'utilisaient les vikings, vieux peuple disparu il y a des centaines d'années. Mais mon père m'a bien dit que son "vieux rafiot" se trouvait dans les égouts du château, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ce bateau ne peut être que...

Eh ben putain !

La vache ! Je sens que je vais m'éclater ! Ce bateau est franchement magnifique ! Courant comme une dératée vers le voilier, je le détaille du regard en me retenant de saliver d'avance.

La tête de proue, droite et fière représente la tête d'une bête à cornes, un dragon si mes souvenirs sur ces animaux mythiques (vus dans un bouquin de papa) sont exacts. Son gouvernail en bois est vachement bien travaillé, son fond semble super plat, ça doit être extra pour naviguer au-dessus d'endroits habituellement dangereux pour un bateau normal, comme des fonds rocheux et peu profonds ou sur les plages. La coque semble elle aussi être faite d'un bois costaud et son unique grand mât est asserti d'une voile de forme rectangulaire d'une simple couleur blanche. Ca gère grave, et je vous parle même pas de la cale située au centre du pont du petit navire ! Celui-ci est peut-être vieux mais on dirait qu'il est quasiment neuf malgré l'humidité permanente des égouts. Je crois que la vie en pleine mer va être sensass' avec mon nouveau copain !

M'enfin, ça aurait pu être super si plusieurs facteurs ne se sont pas mobilisés pour me pourrir l'existence : La Marine, les Tenryûbito, le Gouvernement Mondial et le Shin Sekai en lui-même. Oh et je ne vous parle même pas des autres futilités telles que les pirates, les seigneurs des mers et la météo diabolique des lieux.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je joue à l'alpiniste (sans l'être) et grimpe dans le bateau de mon super papa. Si jamais un jour je parviens à revenir sur cette île (à mes risques et périls), je crois que je donnerai toute ma gratitude à mes parents. Je ne me rends pas réellement compte qu'ils viennent de me sauver la vie mais ce que je sais pertinemment, c'est que pour le moment il n'y a aucun retour possible.

Bon maintenant que je suis à bord du bateau viking ; qui soi-dit en passant s'appelle "Kenar" (je sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire mais bon...), son nom étant gravé sur le gouvernail ; il faut que je lève l'ancre et mette la grand voile. Mais voilà, quand on n'a strictement aucune connaissance en navigation maritime, on se retrouve comme une pauvre-cloche à escalader le mât en mode alpiniste débutant. Je ressemble plutôt à un lézard sur le coup mais je m'en fiche, il faut que j'atteigne le haut du mât pour détacher les cordes qui tiennent la voile levée. Après avoir failli me casser les dents en dérapant on ne sait comment, je parviens à atteindre le sommet. Je détache les cordages solides en manquant de me rétamer comme une pauvre merde quelques mètres plus bas. Je redescends ensuite de mon perchoir à la manière d'un chat obèse puis je me décide de lever l'ancre.

D'après le peu de culture que j'ai sur les bateaux, mais surtout en me rappelant de la structure des navires de guerres dans les vieux docks, je m'approche de l'avant du rafiot et découvre une petite trappe ouverte où une longue et épaisse chaine en métal plonge dans les eaux troubles des égouts. Il y a une manivelle près de la trappe, c'est parfait pour remonter l'ancre sans tuer mes pauvres petits muscles ! Ni une ni deux, j'empoigne la manivelle et la tourne dans un sens, puis dans l'autre en me rendant compte que je fais tout de travers. Je vois l'ancre remonter doucement, elle est en forme de patte dont les longues griffes doivent s'agripper profondément dans les fonds marins. J'adore !

Après avoir remonté l'ancre et l'avoir replacé dans la trappe, je sens comme une brise souffler. Du vent dans les égouts ? Mais oui ! Les égouts du château rejettent dans la mer ! Je me précipite au gouvernail et le tourne afin que le vent gonfle correctement la voile. Doucement mais sûrement, le Kenar bouge de là où il est accosté et avance dans les eaux peu profondes du labyrinthe de tuyauteries. Avançant droit devant, j'espère fortement que je vais sortir côté océan et pas côté château, sinon je suis cuite à la sauce poulet rôti au barbecue !

Pendant que le navire à tête de dragon avance et que je tiens la barre, je me remémore ma gaffe. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon. J'aurais dû m'en douter aussi, un fruit bleu avec une gueule pareille ne pouvait être que l'œuvre du diable ! Maintenant que je suis tombée dans son piège à cet enfoiré de maître des enfers, je suis en train d'en subir férocement les conséquences. C'est bien la première fois que je m'attire les foudres de la Marine, je les avais jamais emmerdés auparavant mais là je dois dire que j'ai vraiment pas fait semblant ! Un fruit du démon...lequel ai-je mangé ? Un Paramecia ? Un Logia ? Un Zoan ? Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère secrètement avoir avalé un Logia. C'est vrai quoi, c'est de loin les fruits qui confèrent les pouvoirs les plus stylés ! Entre le feu de Portgas D. Ace à présent décédé (Repose en paix mon gars, que Kami-Sama t'apporte à manger et à boire tous les jours !), la glace de l'ex-amiral Aokiji de la Marine et les ténèbres de Barbe Noire, il faut dire que ça claque grave sa race les Logia ! Après les Paramecia aussi ont du bon mais leurs pouvoirs sont bizarres : Le capitaine des Mugiwara (d'ailleurs je me demande où il est passé dans le monde, ça fait presque deux ans qu'on entend plus parler de ce type) est tout élastique à ce qu'il parait et une femme de son équipage, Nico Robin, peut faire pousser des parties de son corps où elle veut. Effrayant. S'il y a bien un type de fruit du démon que je redoute, ce sont bien les Zoan ! Devenir un animal n'est vraiment pas un de mes souhaits. Bon, bien sûr y a des exceptions comme l'actuel capitaine de l'équipage du défunt Barbe Blanche, Marco le phénix, il déchire tout mais il a eu du bol lui : Manger un fruit Zoan mythique c'est vraiment remporter le jackpot !

Sortant lentement de mes rêveries, je me rends compte qu'une lumière se profile au fond de l'immense tuyau dans lequel je navigue depuis d'interminables minutes déjà. La lumière de l'extérieur ? L'océan ? Ou le château ? Je prie silencieusement pour la sortie océan. Le soleil m'aveugle un bref instant quand un de ses rayons frappe en plein dans mes pauvres yeux. Salaud !

L'air plus frais de l'extérieur me fait un bien fou et chasse de mon nez l'air nauséabond des égouts. Mère Nature je t'aime ! Enfin, le drakkar est entièrement à l'extérieur de l'énorme tuyau qui, et je ne le remarque que maintenant, sort carrément de la falaise d'où je viens de sortir. J'ai réussi. Le Shin Sekai m'ouvre grand les bras. Bonjour liberté ! Le Kenar se met à aller plus vite à présent qu'il est hors du trou à rat dans lequel il a dû se sentir croupir pendant toutes ces années. Waouh, il trace le coco, je sens que je vais l'apprécier de plus en plus ! J'ignore quelle sera ma prochaine escale, ni même où le navire de mon père va me mener, mais je sais que j'irais là où le vent me portera.

Me semblant déjà lointaine, mon île natale que je n'ai jamais quittée me fait serrer le cœur. Mes pensées vont directement à mes parents, mes cons de frères et ma lèche-cul de sœur. Je souhaite furtivement qu'ils vont bien, que les Marines et la garde royale ne les enferment pas en prison pour coopération ou pire tués. Oh non, si jamais ils meurent, je...non...je ne dois rien faire. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie en me laissant m'échapper et même en me donnant un bateau pour fuir. Leur sacrifice ne doit pas être vain.

Putain.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Que je déteste pleurer ! Je n'ai que rarement laissé mes saloperies de sentiments se manifester, du moins je parle surtout de la tristesse... Mais il ne faut pas céder maintenant !

Je tourne légèrement la barre à tribord, la direction du vent ayant légèrement changé. Le navire à la mode viking semble être taillé pour la vitesse, pour la course. A moins que ce ne soit que ma très faible expérience en matière de bateau, je doute que les rafiots de la Marine parviennent à me rattraper. L'île n'est déjà plus qu'un point sombre à l'horizon. Adieu terre natale, tu me manqueras terriblement, je le sens au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Bon ok j'ai peut-être UN PEU abusé en disant que j'allais m'éclater avec mon nouveau pote Kenar (c'est le bateau si vous n'avez pas suivi). Ça doit faire, bah, trois heures que je navigue à plein pot, uniquement guidée par le vent, et il n'y a strictement rien à l'horizon ni même autour du navire. Quand je dis rien, c'est vraiment RIEN, nada, que dalle, juste de la flotte, de la flotte, et encore de la flotte ! C'est pas possible qu'il y ait rien, même l'océan est super calme, le ciel super bleu et les mouettes super pas là ! Tout à l'heure j'ai bien voulu pêcher, j'ai pris un long bâton que j'ai trouvé dans la cale ainsi que du fil de pêche (ô miracle il y en a toute une bobine, papa je t'aime!), mais pas un seul poisson n'a daigné mordre à l'hameçon. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais pas mis d'appât ? Hum...si jamais je trouve une île, il faudra absolument que je me renseigne sur l'art de la pêche sinon je sens que je vais bientôt crever de faim.

M'enfin, là je m'ennuie. A en mourir. Y a même pas de nuage dans le ciel pour m'occuper. Je quitte la barre un petit moment et y cale mon bâton afin qu'elle ne tourne pas toute seule puis je me penche à l'avant du Kenar, près de la tête de proue. Punaise il n'y a même pas de dauphins pour m'escorter, abusé quoi ! Et puis ma peau qui est restée humide depuis...

Oh bonté divine ! Par la poitrine de Boa Hancock !

Si ça se trouve, le fruit du démon que j'ai avalé est celui...de l'eau ? Mais...c'est...la plus grosse bouse que j'ai jamais vécu ! Oh Kami-sama, pourquoi moi ? Ok d'accord, c'est un Logia, c'est classe, mais cet élément-là est totalement inutile ! Petite récap' du seul point négatif concernant les utilisateurs de fruit du démon : Ils deviennent de véritables enclumes dans l'eau de mer, incapables de nager. Bof pour la nage je m'en fiche un peu parce que j'aime pas nager, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais patauger ni même tremper mes pieds dans l'océan ! Ô sacrilège, ô infamie de la vie, pourquoi moi ? Je vous jure que si j'ai bouffé le fruit de l'eau je me pends au mât du Kenar !

Comme pour vérifier mes dires débordant d'énergie négative, je grimpe sur la figure de proue et me penche prudemment vers le vide, ou du moins l'eau présente environ quatre mètres plus bas. Je prends une grande inspiration, une grande expiration puis je tends mes bras vers l'avant, paumes vers le « sol ». Comment font les autres utilisateurs de fruit du démon pour faire manifester leurs pouvoirs ? Je suppose qu'on doit faire comme les supers héros des bd qu'on trouve dans la rubrique détente du journal quotidien : On gueule le nom de la technique qu'on veut utiliser et après ça fait tout seul.

Mais attendez deux secondes, si j'ai avalé le Mizu Mizu no Mi (le fruit de l'eau), ça veut dire que je peux contrôler l'eau à volonté ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Réfléchis Cali réfléchis … hum...ah trouvé !

- « TSUNAMIIIII! »

Tiens c'est bizarre mais il ne se passe rien. Bon, peut-être que je ne peux pas invoquer de tsunami (Barbe Blanche pouvait le faire, lui)...dommage, j'aurais tout défoncé dans le Shin Sekai avec un super pouvoir comme celui-là, mais faut pas rêver ! Je ne me suis jamais réellement battue, il va falloir que mon corps s'habitue à mes nouvelles capacités (que je n'arrive toujours pas à faire manifester soi-dit en passant). Je soupire et abaisse les bras. C'est pas gagné !

Je redescends de la tête du dragon et m'accoude grossièrement sur la rambarde en bois qui entoure le bateau. Si je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon nouveau pouvoir comment vais-je faire pour me défendre des menaces qui arpentent le Nouveau Monde ? Les quatre empereurs (ou plutôt les trois je crois depuis que Barbe Blanche est tombé) vont me transformer en steak haché à jeter en pâtures aux seigneurs des mers ou au mieux je me ferais trucider par les amiraux de la Marine et exécutée à Mariejoie par vengeance pour le fruit que j'ai « accidentellement » mangé.

Soudain, m'extirpant de mes réflexions saugrenues, je sens des remous non-loin du Kenar, ça fait des bruits comme si y avait une copulation de bulles d'air mêlées à des vagues qui s'écrasent rapidement dessus. Attends, des remous ? Serait-ce un monstre marin qui ferait surface ? Bon, je crois que c'est le moment parfait pour m'exercer avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Bordel il faut vraiment que je sache ce dont je suis capable de faire parce que là j'en ai légèrement raz-le-bol de rester dans l'incertitude depuis des siècles...bon d'accord quelques heures. Enfin bref ! Je grimpe comme un ouistiti sur le mât du navire afin de mieux voir où se situent ces remous copulateurs et m'aperçoit qu'une masse un peu plus grande que le Kenar est sur le point de crever l'océan à trente pieds à tribord. Je plisse les yeux dans le but de mieux voir la chose. Punaise mais ce truc va finir par rentrer en collision avec le bateau de mon père ! Il faut à tout prix que je l'en empêche ! M'agrippant difficilement au mât d'une seule main, je porte l'autre légèrement baissée vers le MNIPD (Littéralement « Machin Non Identifié Potentiellement Dangereux » et pas mini homosexuel comme votre cerveau déglingué laisse envisager). Là c'est le moment où jamais de faire mes preuves en tant qu'utilisatrice de fruit du démon, allez ma brave Cali, tu peux le faire, que dis-je, tu DOIS le faire !

- « Par le pouvoir du démon de l'eau, je te bannis du Shin Sekai à jamais, truc muche bidule pas chouette ! »

Et là paf, une gerbe d'eau jaillit de la paume de ma main et fait exploser le machin ! Haha, vous auriez bien voulu que ça arrive n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement je m'appelle pas super tata Yvette et j'ai apparemment pas le pouvoir de l'eau.

Fais chier !

Brusquement le MNIPD monte à la surface, sa peau d'acier peinte en jaune brise une vague provoquée par la rapidité du drakkar ce qui entraîne la poussée d'Archi-truc oh et puis merde je vais pas vous faire un dessin ! Eh ben, quel bestiau, j'ai jamais vu de monstre des mers avec des écailles en acier, ça doit être la nouvelle mode dans les abysses...oh punaise je crois que je viens de louper un truc super méga important là ! Un machin en acier jaune qui sort de l'eau ? Mais bordel de nouille c'est un sous-marin ! J'en n'avais jamais vu avant ! A vrai dire ce sont mes petits frères qui m'en ont parlé en sortant de l'école car leur maîtresse leur aurait appris les différents types de navires qui naviguent sur les mers. Ouais ben moi j'étais pas au courant que de telles machines existaient dans ce monde. Pour être honnête je suis jamais allée à l'école ce sont mes parents qui m'ont tout appris (et les gens qui traînaient aux bars 'fin bref passons !). Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Parce que j'aime pas l'école, point final, tournez la page, à la ligne.

Pour en revenir au MNIPD qui est en réalité un sous-marin jaune (_We all live in our yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine_ Oups pardon j'ai eu une subite poussée d'inspiration pour une peut-être futur chanson.), celui-ci file à toute vitesse aux côtés de mon fier Kenar. Tiens c'est bizarre mais y a comme un dessin noir sur la coque du submersible...un visage qui sourit...oh zut. Les visages qui sourient ou même un visage tout court sur un bateau c'est jamais bon signe, en général c'est le symbole des pirates. Alors ce dessin serait le Jolly Roger de...putain faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi je pense !

Sèchement, la porte au sommet du sous-marin (qui par ailleurs donne sur le pont du navire...attends quoi?!) s'ouvre et un type, coiffé d'une casquette avec marqué dessus Penguin, en sort la tête, inspectant apparemment les alentours. Il a l'air terrorisé ou c'est moi ? Quand son regard (que je ne vois pas à cause de sa drôle de casquette, ou bonnet maintenant que j'y vois un peu plus clair) se pose sur mon splendide bateau, il se permet de l'observer longuement. Bah vas-y mon gars fais comme chez-toi, c'est pas comme si on était en train de filer côte à côte à toute vitesse sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, noooon bien sûr que non Bernard ! (Je sais pas pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça sans le connaître, la chaleur du soleil me frappe vraiment sur la tête!)

- « Il te plaît mon Kenar ? » Je lui demande en descendant de mon perchoir et en m'accoudant à la rambarde tout en lui souriant hypocritement.

- « Hein ? »

Waouh, réponse super instructive mon gars, mais encore ?

- « Y a une femme sur le bateau ! » S'écrie-t-il en refermant précipitamment la porte derrière lui, visiblement paniqué.

Eh oh un peu de respect merde ! Ouais je suis une femme et alors ? Je me demande franchement en quoi ça dérange de voir une femme à bord d'un navire. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes connues qui arpentent les mers...après je comprends avec la perversité des hommes, il vaut mieux créer un équipage uniquement composé de femmes, comme celui des pirates Kuja par exemple ! Sinon, il fout quoi Bernard ? C'est pas que ce sous-marin m'emmerde mais je trouve qu'il me colle un peu trop à la coque, il va falloir que je change de cap.

Alors que je m'apprête à retourner à la barre dans l'espoir de semer ce submersible à la con, la porte sûrement pressurisée de ce dernier s'ouvre une nouvelle fois mais pas sur Bernard comme je l'espérais mais sur un autre gugusse.

Par les branchies des Hommes-Poissons ! Je le connais ce type !

Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Un Supernova. Je l'ai déjà vu tant de fois sur des avis de recherches dans les bars, je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur pire. Je peux pas rester là sans rien faire, il faut vite que j'agisse ! Faut le semer, y a pas d'autre solutions parce que je crois pas être en mesure de le battre en combat singulier, c'est un capitaine pirate de renommée faut surtout pas l'oublier ! Vu que je ne peux pas compter sur mon fruit du démon qui me fait la gueule, il va falloir que je ruse, mais comment ?

- « Hé toi ! » M'appelle Trafalgar à mon grand désespoir.

Oh bordel, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Mon corps refuse catégoriquement de bouger, préférant jouer des castagnettes avec mes jambes et mes dents. La peur me tétanise, j'ai même du mal à répondre au pirate, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

- « J...je...je...j...je... »

Ok ce n'est pas en bégayant comme un gosse de 3ans que je vais avancer. La situation devient fortement critique, que faire ?! Comme si l'état d'autruche choquée dans lequel je suis ne suffisait pas, je vois le chirurgien de la mort esquisser un sourire en coin.

- « Tu as peur ? » M'interroge-t-il d'une voix curieusement trop douce pour être sincère.

- « B...bien su...sûr qu...que non...non... »

L'autre a l'air de se foutre de ma poire tout en gardant un air impassible sur le visage. Oh la honte, je dois avoir l'air bien conne là. Et puis ma peau qui est toujours aussi humide, bordel je sens que je vais péter un câble dans pas longtemps !

- « Dis-moi, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question. »

Là en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour hurler « BERNARD REVIENS ! », Trafalgar a carrément changé de sujet de conversation. D'un certain côté ça m'arrange mais si je dois répondre à une question qu'un pirate va me poser, je trouve qu'il y a anguille sous roche. En plus ça n'a pas l'air d'une question simple, je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens venir. Oh et puis qu'il la pose sa satanée question que j'en sois débarrassée et qu'il ne me fasse plus chier !

- « Est-ce que le cri que j'ai entendu il y a quelques minutes venait de toi ? »

Hein ? Quel cri ? Oh non, faites qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue gueuler « tsunami » lorsque je m'exerçais à utiliser mon pouvoir de fruit du démon ! Apparemment il a dû m'entendre sinon il ne m'aurait jamais posé une question aussi stupide. Mais attends deux minutes mon coco, comment t'as pu m'entendre de ton sous-marin ?! Je sais que je parle fort mais quand même là c'est à la limite de l'abus...non ?

* * *

_Pause café_

Alors ce plat principal vous a-t-il rassasié ? La venue (enfin) d'un équipage très en vogue en ce moment doit en réjouir plus d'un (surtout plus d'une, n'est-ce pas bande de fillettes en chaleur ?). A vrai dire j'ai vraiment hésité à intégrer l'équipage du Heart car je n'ai pas énormément d'informations sur le caractère de ces personnages. J'espère fortement que _Trao_ (merci Luffy) ne va pas finir en OOC. Normalement non car j'y fais particulièrement attention, plus qu'avec Cali (c'est pour dire), mais si je dérive, prévenez-moi surtout !

J'avertis tout de suite, il n'y aura strictement aucune romance ou même amitié entre Cali et Law. Je hais par dessus tout les OC qui terminent de manière totalement insensée (faut le souligner) avec des personnages existants, et ce de n'importe quel manga, animé, série et j'en passe ! Certes il y a bien sûr des exceptions (j'admire les fanfictions qui sortent du lot, je cite _The Doll__ de Roussette _que je recommande fortement! Cette fille est une reine.), mais je ne supporte pas les personnes qui créent des Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue juste pour leur faire faire tagada tagada tsoin tsoin avec des personnages qui sont d'habitude insensibles à l'amour et ce dès les premiers chapitres de leur histoire.

Fermons la parenthèse coup de gueule du jour (besoin vital de se défouler) et penchons-nous un instant sur le bateau de Cali. Comme dit dans ce chapitre, il s'agit d'un navire viking de taille moyenne. Vous voyez le défunt Going Merry ? Eh bien la taille du Kenar est à peu près la même (en longueur et un peu en largeur mais la coque du Kenar est plus basse). D'ailleurs le nom Kenar est assez mystérieux n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait de longues recherches pour trouver The nom pas commun qui casserait la baraque et je suis tombée sur un site internet assez sérieux sur les différents types de bateau (pour ne pas citer un certain Wikipédia). Il y en avait un qui racontait comme quoi il y avait différents types de bateaux qu'utilisaient les vikings dont un qui était un bateau de taille moyenne à petite appelé Kenar. Voilà d'où est né le nom du navire de Cali (en fait c'est pas vraiment recherché maintenant que j'y pense...).

Ce sera tout, maintenant dégagez ! De l'air ! J'ai besoin de me concentrer pour l'accompagnement. Allez oust, du balai ! Par-contre pour les reviews c'est portes ouvertes, lâchez-les mais pas trop de dégâts ok ?


	3. Accompagnement

_Réponses aux reviews (dorénavant je ne répondrai qu'aux reviews anonymes, pour les membres de ce site ça se fera par message privé) :_

_Suly : Encore une holà générale pour Cali, il va falloir que je fasse gaffe sinon ses chevilles vont enfler (les miennes aussi par la même occasion) Ah très bonne question pour la coupe de cheveux de Cali, d'ailleurs je vais mettre cette réponse en gras pour que tout le monde puisse y prêter attention : **Cali n'a pas de frange, ses cheveux sont tirés vers l'arrière et sa queue de cheval retient le tout. En gros son front est dégagé un peu comme Robin après l'ellipse des deux ans plus tard. Au pire je posterai un fan-art de Cali pour vous donner une idée. **Sinon, je suis sincèrement désolée mais non, pas de romance entre Law et Cali ni même aucune romance dans cette fanfiction. Après si je décide de changer ça je préviendrais aucun soucis. Peut-être deviendront-ils amis...non finalement non, Cali va pas pouvoir le blairer._

_Swann : Heureuse que ma fanfiction plaise, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle plairait autant, sincèrement. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité (même si ce n'est que le début). Voilà le chapitre que t'attendait._

_Nomie : Thank you miss, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce troisième chapitre alors !_

* * *

_3 - Accompagnement : _Pommes dauphines rehaussées à la sauce moutarde du corsaire

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui réponds quoi ? L'envie de mentir me démange énormément car là je crois que le peu de fierté qu'il me reste (depuis l'épisode des égouts il y a quelques heures) va partir en fumée. S'il y a bien un pirate que je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir c'était bien Trafalgar Law. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il me fout les jetons ce type ! Bon déjà il faut que je me calme avant de lui répondre en toute quiétude, sinon il va se méfier de quelque chose, on ne sait jamais avec les supernovæ. Je fais quelques petits exercices de respiration en aspirant par le nez et expirant par la bouche, puis après une petite dizaine de souffles identiques, je ferme brièvement les yeux et les rouvrent sur le capitaine des pirates du Heart (Je crois que c'est ça, c'est marqué sur la coque du sous-marin).

- « Tu me demandes si c'est moi qui ait hurlé ? » Je le questionne tout en sachant très bien que la réponse est positive vu qu'il me le demande.

Trafalgar semble canaliser son calme et pose négligemment son arme sur son épaule, un nodachi d'après sa longueur. S'il décide de me découper avec ça je vais vraiment finir en steak haché !

…

Eh mais moi aussi j'ai une arme, le revolver de mon papounet d'amour ! Héhé je ne suis pas sans défense finalement. Je suis peut-être un peu conne dans ma tête, je le conçois, mais je sais quand même me servir d'une arme à feu. Après tout qui c'est qui a un ex-soldat en tant que père ? Moi bien évidemment !

- « A vrai dire il n'y a que toi à des kilomètres à la ronde, alors je suppose que la réponse à ma question est oui. »

Merde j'ai oublié un bref instant l'autre Supernova. Bref, je suis très conne.

- « O...oui c'est bien moi... » Mais le naturel revient rapidement au triple galop. « Ouais et alors ça t'a dérangé monsieur le chirurgien de la mort qui tue ? »

Oups. J'en ai trop dit. Je vais me faire défoncer la gueule à coup sûr. Il faut que je me casse de là et que je fuis si j'ai envie d'avoir au moins un tout petit pour-cent de chance de survie. Je me précipite au gouvernail, balance le bâton qui le bloque par-dessus mon épaule et, afin de pousser le sous-marin jaune, tourne à fond à tribord.

- « Que comptes-tu faire ? » Surgit la voix forte reconnaissable de Law derrière mon dos.

Oh putain de chiotte ! Je fais un bond de trois mètres et retombe comme une bouse sur l'arrière-train. Comment est-il arrivé là aussi vite ?! En plus il est plus grand que je ne le pensais : je suis obligée de lever un peu la tête pour lui parler, ce qui accentue le côté misérable de ma pauvre personne. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le balance à la flotte ? Je voudrais bien mais comment ? Je risque de perdre quelques membres de mon corps si je le fais. Oh Kami-Sama aide-moi par pitié !

- « Je...je...je...

- Tu ? »

Trafalgar soupire. Ça y est il va me trucider, il va dégainer son nodachi et me découper en pièces !

- « Bon écoutes si je t'ai posé cette question c'est parce que ton cas m'intéresse. »

Je me fige. Alors ça c'était pas prévu dans mon horoscope. Mon cas l'intéresse ? Comment suis-je censé le prendre ? J'ai vaguement l'impression d'être une souris de laboratoire à ses yeux...

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Je l'interroge en marchant jusqu'au bout de bois que je replace à la barre (ce qui vaut mieux pour ma survie sinon mon Kenar aurait shooté le navire sous-marin du Supernova et j'aurais vraiment pris cher).

- « Ton cri ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'une créature marine. Plus précisément à celui d'un dauphin. » Me réponds tranquillement Law, les mains dans les poches et son arme sur son épaule.

- Pardon ? »

Je me mets à pouffer de rire. Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! On ne m'avait jamais dit que lorsque je criais ma voix ressemblait à celle d'un dauphin ! Ha ha qu'il est blagueur le chirurgien !

- « Je suis sérieux. » Reprend-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tandis que j'arrête direct de me bidonner. « Tu n'aurais pas mangé un fruit du démon par hasard ? (Ironie quand tu nous tiens !)

- Si ce matin mais... »

Deux secondes...j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a disjoncté là. Il m'a bien demandé si j'ai bouffé un fruit du démon non ? Alors...lui aussi il est à ma poursuite ! Par les cicatrices de Shanks le Roux ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Trafalgar est bien devenu un Shichibukai récemment non ? Argh il a dû être mis au courant de mon délit et là il doit sûrement m'amadouer pour que je me laisse docilement mettre les menottes aux poignets. Mais on me la fait pas à moi ! Je suis pas bête au point de tomber dans son piège stupide !

- « Ouais j'en ai mangé un ce matin, je sais pas encore exactement quel type c'est mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Facepalm. Mais c'est pas vrai quelle abrutie ! Pourquoi je lui ai déballé tout ça moi ? Crétine, crétine, crétine !

- « Ah tu es donc Cali-ya, la femme ayant mangé le trésor qui aurait dû revenir à un Tenryûbito. »

C'est bizarre mais je crois qu'entre lui et moi il y a un immense fossé psychologique. Son visage s'est très légèrement éclairci, le mien s'est fortement rougi de gêne. Je voudrais vraiment être partout sauf ici, s'il vous plaît Kami-Sama enterrez-moi vivante dans les tréfonds de la terre...ou balancez-moi en pâture aux rois des mers que je meurs vite et sans souffrances !

Le chirurgien de la mort quant à lui s'approche de moi et se penche à ma hauteur. Hé ho garde tes distances jeune homme j'ai pas l'air mais je connais très bien l'endroit où faut frapper chez la gente masculine ! (même si j'en n'ai certainement pas les tripes) Je me recule un peu et fronce les sourcils, méfiante.

- « Tu vas me capturer et me remettre aux autorités de mon île, c'est ça ?

- Oh ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Ok déjà ça me rassure un petit peu mais pas assez pour m'ôter de la tête l'image d'un homme psychopathe qui dissèque les personnes qu'il juge intéressantes.

- « Pour en revenir aux faits, tu as donc mangé un fruit de type Zoan et tu as utilisé ton pouvoir il y a quelques minutes...

- Hep minute papillon, tu crois sincèrement que j'ai bouffé le fruit de la poiscaille ?! »

Je me force à rire, l'autre hoche doucement la tête de haut en bas. Et merde. Le fruit du dauphin. J'ai gobé le fruit du dauphin. Y a pas plus inutile que le fruit d'un Zoan marin. Je suis devenue une bête toute souriante qui claque du bec , fait la fête aux humains et bouffe du thon au petit déj'. Génial. Sans la capacité de nager je suis aussi nulle à chier qu'une moule. Bordel !

Baissant la tête et serrant les poings, je passe à côté de l'autre Shichibukai et ouvre violemment la porte de la cale avant de la refermer tout aussi brutalement derrière-moi. Putain de chiotte c'est pas vrai quelle baka je suis !

La cale étant composée d'une petite salle de bain et d'une chambre minuscule (juste assez de place pour un lit et un bureau lambda), je marche à pas lourds jusqu'à ma chambre et me jette rageusement sur le lit, la face contre l'oreiller. Profondément en rogne, je hurle dedans et le mitraille de coups de poings. Il n'y a que ça pour me soulager de ma connerie. Je suis vraiment la première des idiotes, franchement y a une potiche sur cette Terre qui n'est même pas fichue de manger le bon fruit du démon, et c'est moi !

Si ça se trouve c'est le destin qui se fout de ma tronche. Connard de destin si jamais je te chope... Je suis tellement aveuglée par ma rage que j'en oublie la présence de Trafalgar sur mon bateau. Putain lui, LUI ! Je vais le tuer ! Je m'en bas la queue de cheval si je meurs, mais je veux qu'il regrette d'avoir osé mettre en colère la grande Cali ! Il va m'entendre celui-là !

- « Je vais entendre quoi ? »

BORDEL DE...il n'aurait pas pu toquer avant d'entrer ce con ? Punaise il m'a foutu une peur bleue, et c'est la deuxième fois en quelques minutes ! J'ai dû penser tout haut, quelle abrutie...Un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres, le Shichibukai s'assoit peinard sur ma chaise de bureau qui grince au contact de son fessier de pirate.

- « Tu vas rien entendre sale pirate, je vais te dégommer ! »

Ouais tu vas prendre cher mon gars. Vivement je prends le revolver de mon père à deux mains et le pointe pile sur la tête de Law. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air plus touché que ça par mon geste pourtant nettement agressif.

- « Tiens donc, tu t'en crois capable ? » Me demande Trafalgar en souriant. « As-tu déjà ôté la vie d'un homme ? Penses-tu pouvoir encaisser ça ?

- Euh...

- Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un ayant déjà tué ou même ayant l'envie de tuer. Tu es faible Cali-ya, tant que tu n'auras pas maîtrisé ton fruit du démon tu ne seras ni plus ni moins qu'une simple humaine sans défense dans ce monde impitoyable. »

Il a raison ce con. Comment puis-je espérer m'en sortir sans bobos dans le Shin Sekai en ne sachant pas me battre ni même en ayant la force de tuer ? Maintenant que j'y pense mon île était bien paisible comparée à cette mer de tous les dangers. Ici je risque ma vie à chaque seconde, chaque instant. Peut-être que demain je ne me réveillerai pas, tuée pendant la nuit par une quelconque menace extérieure ? Oui, le Nouveau Monde n'est pas pour les lopettes comme moi. Je suis inoffensive, je ne suis qu'une proie. Une proie à la merci des grands prédateurs qui peuplent ces eaux dangereuses.

Je ne voudrais sans doute jamais l'admettre mais les paroles débordant de raison du chirurgien me perturbent énormément au point d'en baisser ma garde, laissant tomber au sol l'arme à feu que je tenais il y a quelques secondes dans mes mains.

- « Si tu tiens tant à me tuer, apprends déjà à utiliser correctement ton pouvoir. » M'explique Law en sortant de la cale.

J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent, il s'en va ? Je ne sais si je dois en être heureuse ou anxieuse. Il compte me laisser seule comme une pauvre bouse sans savoir quoi faire ? Mais je dois pas le laisser filer après le speech qu'il vient de me faire ! Non mais oh ! Je secoue la tête, récupère rapidement mon arme et je cours à la poursuite du corsaire. Fort heureusement il n'a pas encore quitté le Kenar, je me précipite vers lui et fais barrage de mon corps, l'empêchant de sauter du pont pour rejoindre son sous-marin. Tu ne partiras pas si facilement mon coco ! Tu me fous peut-être les jetons mais pas assez pour m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif.

- « Avant que tu ne partes, je voudrais...je voudrais... »

Putain d'hésitation ! Je ne peux plus reculer désormais, allez bouge-toi un peu Cali, tu dois le faire ! Dis-le bon sang, dis-le ! Même si ça me coûte énormément de lui demander pareille aide, je...je suis obligée, sinon je mourrais...très rapidement.

- « Je voudrais que tu m'aides à utiliser mon fruit du démon ! »

Ça c'est du tact. Sans aucune délicatesse par-contre. Oh le Trafalgar m'a tout l'air profondément surpris. C'est qu'il me ferait presque penser à un revenant avec ses yeux exorbités et ses cernes sous les yeux.

- « Capitaine ! Tout va bien ? »

Tiens une voix inconnue qui s'incruste dans la conversation. (Mais peut-on appeler cela une conversation?) Brutalement, une masse s'écrase juste à quelques centimètres de moi, me faisant pour la troisième fois en une journée frôler la crise cardiaque. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçois que la chose étant apparue n'est autre...qu'un ours polaire. Debout. Sur ses deux pattes arrières. Habillé d'une combinaison orange. Gné ?

Par la dentition apocalyptique de Barbe Noire !

C'est la toute première fois de ma vie que je vois un vrai ours polaire, en combinaison qui plus est ! J'ai rien fumé d'illégal pourtant, ni bu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait porter atteinte à ma raison. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai forcément dû faire quelque chose de travers...ou sinon c'est le soleil qui me tape sur le cerveau.

- « Bepo je t'avais dit de rester dans le sous-marin. » Le réprimande le chirurgien, comme si l'apparition d'un ours sur mon bateau était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- « Désolé...mais je m'inquiétais parce que vous ne reveniez pas, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. »

Qu...qu...QUOI ?! Cet ours, il vient de parler là ! J'ai pas rêvé il vient de parler ! Par quel miracle ?

- « Maintenant que tu es là, tu pourras dire à Jean Bart de ralentir notre allure et de suivre ce bateau. (Il va m'obliger à retourner sur mon île pour me balancer ou quoi ?)

- Hein ? Ne devions-nous pas nous rendre à Punk Hazard pour demain ? »

Oh oh ! Je viens d'apprendre un truc intéressant là ! Punk Hazard, ce ne serait pas la fameuse île où il se passerait des trucs bizarres ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler lors de mes nombreuses sorties aux bars. Là-bas les bouches se délient avec l'alcool et on en entend des choses censées rester top secrètes. L'existence de Punk Hazard en fait partie. J'en sais pas grand chose de cette île mais il paraît qu'elle est vraiment louche, une moitié est enflammée en permanence tandis que l'autre est gelée. Le célèbre Vegapunk avait un laboratoire de recherches là-bas y a des années mais y a eu une histoire d'explosion de je sais pas quoi mais c'est zarbi. Je sais pas trop si elle est habitée ou quoi ce soit d'autre mais cette île est vraiment pas normale. Bon d'accord au Shin Sekai il n'y a pas vraiment d'île normale mais celle-ci est assez spéciale pour accueillir en son sein la chaleur extrême et le froid glaçant en même temps. D'ailleurs je crois que cette soudaine cohabitation de deux éléments qui n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer date d'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça...

Je pose mon regard sur le Shichibukai qui se fige en entendant les paroles de son subordonné (ou animal de compagnie j'en sais rien). Le surnommé Bepo semble comprendre la gaffe qu'il vient de faire et se dépêche de s'excuser, deux fois. Une fois pour avoir divulgué ouvertement la prochaine destination de Trafalgar et la deuxième pour le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas vu en arrivant. Merci c'est trop gentil gros nounours ! (Pensé-je avec sarcasme)

- « Tu comptes aller à Punk Hazard monsieur le Shichibukai ? » Je lui demande en esquissant un grand sourire digne de mon hypocrisie.

Je crois avoir touché la corde sensible de l'arc du puissant Law. Histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, je continue sur ma lancée :

- « Que vas-tu faire là-bas ?

- Mes affaires ne te concernent en rien Cali-ya. » Soupire Trafalgar en me faisant dos. « Et pour ta requête je ne peux l'accepter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de toi.

- Je ne te demande pas de t'occuper de moi, je suis assez grande pour le faire ! Nan je t'ai juste demandé de m'aider pour mon fruit, rien de plus.

- Quant à moi je me dois, en tant que Shichibukai, de te délivrer au Gouvernement Mondial pour le crime que tu as commis. Alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque.»

Je déglutis. Je suis dans la merde. Bon je le sais déjà depuis que j'ai mangé le fruit du dauphin mais là en plus d'avoir la Marine, les Tenryûbito et les autorités de mon île à mes trousses, j'ai un Shichibukai qui veut me dénoncer cash. Dans quel bordel me suis-je fourrée ô Kami-sama ? Mais attends deux minutes ! Je sais que ce monsieur Law veut se rendre à Punk Hazard mais le Gouvernement Mondial n'y a-t-il pas interdit l'accès même aux corsaires ? Je m'aventure sans doute en terrain dangereux mais je pense pouvoir persuader Trafalgar de m'aider en lui posant un ultimatum. Hé hé que je suis vilaine !

- « Tu sais Trafalgar, si tu me dénonces moi aussi je te dénoncerai pour tes affaires sûrement douteuses à Punk Hazard. »

Et paf ! En plein dans les dents ! L'ours polaire ne dit rien, la gueule ouverte et les bras (papattes ?) pendant le long du corps. Law quant à lui fronce les sourcils et se contente de me fixer droit dans les yeux. Tu veux qu'on fasse une battle de regard, c'est ça ? Ok on va voir qui cillera en premier ! Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde. Je vais le battre, personne ne me bat au battle de regard, même pas mes frangins, ma sœur ou mes parents...Mes parents...ma famille...

Sans pouvoir le contrôler mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Putain non pas maintenant, pas pendant une battle de regard bon sang ! Allez concentre-toi Cali-ya...je veux dire Cali, bordel ce con est déjà en train de déteindre sur moi, c'est pas bon du tout ça, pas bon du tout !

- « Euh...capitaine ? Alors on y va à Punk Hazard ? » Questionne Bepo, son impatience commençant sûrement à se faire ressentir.

Et là, je ne saurais dire si cet ours parlant venait de me sauver la mise, mais Trafalgar rompt le contact visuel et pousse un long soupir. Je...j'ai réussi ?

- « C'est bon tu as gagné Cali-ya. » Se résout malgré lui le Shichibukai en se détournant de mon champ visuel, s'approchant de Bepo l'ours polaire. « mais n'espère pas que je sois tendre avec toi.»

Oh yes j'ai réussi ! Toute la pression sur mes épaules retombe, je ramène les poings contre ma poitrine en signe de victoire. Pfiou, j'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais céder ce satané corsaire. Mais personne ne résiste à la grande Cali ! Je me retiens de rire à mes propres pensées et m'apprête à demander à Trafalgar quand commencera l'entraînement lorsque celui-ci s'adresse à son subordonné.

- « Bepo, je te laisse la charge de l'équipage en mon absence.

- En votre absence ? Vous allez rester sur ce navire avec cette fille ?

- Eh oh je suis une femme, j'ai 22ans je te signale gros nounours !» Je m'interpose en croisant les bras tout en faisant la moue.

- Désolé. » S'excuse Bepo en baissant la tête.

- Assez bavardé. » Tranche Law, impassible. « Changement de plan, Bepo, on se donne rendez-vous dans trois mois à Dressrosa, côté Green Bit. Je compte sur toi pour le reste.

- Oui, capitaine. »

Sans dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'ours polaire bondit hors du Kenar et atterrit sur le pont du sous-marin jaune. Je me penche à la rambarde et le voit y entrer. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le submersible s'éloigne de mon bateau et s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Seules quelques bulles attestent de sa présence mais celles-ci ne tardent pas elles aussi à disparaître.

Je me redresse et me tourne vers Trafalgar. Il a accepté de m'aider je trouve que c'était trop facile de le convaincre. Peut-être a-t-il une idée derrière la tête ? Hum...c'est louche tout ça.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Me demande le corsaire en souriant de manière fourbe.

- « Tu laisses ton équipage partir sans toi. Ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? » Je l'interroge, dubitative.

- « Je te l'ai dit Cali-ya, mes affaires ne te concernent pas. »

Un silence prend place sur le Kenar. Un vent frais me fouette la nuque, faisant légèrement onduler ma courte queue de cheval. Brr, c'est moi ou on commence à se les peler ici ? Bah, ça ne doit pas bien gêner ce Trafalgar qui se contente de fermer le long manteau noir qu'il porte depuis tout à l'heure. Il l'a prévu qu'on est en train de traverser une zone de froid ? Il est loin d'être con ce con. Moi pendant ce temps je me les caille de plus en plus avec mon simple T-Shirt rouge sur le dos. On se rapproche d'une île hivernale ou quoi ?

- « Tu n'as rien prévu contre le froid ? » Me questionne le Shichibukai, toujours en souriant.

- « La ferme le chirurgien, je fais ce que je veux. » J'invective en me précipitant devant la porte de la cale.

J'ouvre la porte et m'arrête un instant. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers le corsaire, le toisant brièvement. Il n'a pas intérêt de rentrer dans ma chambre. Il m'entraîne, d'accord, mais en contrepartie il squatte mon navire et il est hors de question qu'il dispose du moindre confort. C'est un pirate, il serait très bien capable de me tuer pendant mon sommeil. Oh punaise mais s'il fait ça alors...il faut que je dorme uniquement quand lui il dort, comme ça je serais tranquille. Hé non, j'ai mieux : Je le tue pendant qu'il pionce ! Ça c'est de l'idée de malade ! Mais...est-ce que je serais réellement capable de le tuer ? Je sais : Je le ferais quand il m'aura suffisamment appris comment contrôler mon pouvoir. Hé hé, j'ai hâte de demain parce que pour l'instant, c'est la fin d'après-midi et je suis crevée, je vais faire un petit somme comme ça cette nuit je pourrais veiller le temps que Trafalgar s'endorme.

Toute guillerette, je sautille jusqu'au lit dans ma chambrette puis je saute dessus, m'étalant comme une larve sur le ventre. Ah qu'il est confortable, pas autant que le lit de chez papa maman mais confortable tout de même. Ça m'étonne que le matelas n'ait pas pourri après tout ce temps passé dans les égouts...passons, il est l'heure de dormir ! (me concernant en tout cas)

- « Trop froid pour s'entraîner, hein ? »

Je crispe mes doigts sur la couverture et pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, toujours en position limande (autrement dit allongé sur le ventre tout en aplatissant son corps contre le matelas). J'en étais sûre qu'il ne me laisserait pas souffler deux secondes celui-là.

- « Je peux pas me reposer deux minutes ?

- Tu auras tout le temps de te reposer quand ton corps ne pourra plus faire le moindre geste. »

Eh merde. Je vais morfler. Mais au moins l'entraînement commence maintenant. Plus vite je saurais contrôler mon fruit du démon plus vite je pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Gnyark, je suis machiavéliquement diabolique ! Hum hum, vous n'avez rien vu rien entendu.

Je me relève avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame obèse et me poste face à Trafalgar. Je hoche à peine la tête pour lui montrer que je suis prête. Il se contente de sortir de ma cabine, je le suis à pas lents et nous nous retrouvons à nouveau sur le pont de mon cher Kenar.

- « Attaque-moi. » M'ordonne subitement Law en me faisant face.

- Pardon ?

- La seule manière de faire manifester les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon est de provoquer quelque chose en son utilisateur. Vu que tu dois apprendre à te battre et à utiliser en même temps tes pouvoirs il te faut m'attaquer.

- Et tu crois sans déconner que me faire démonter la rondelle par ton sabre va me faire transformer en dauphin ? » Je lui demande le plus sérieusement du monde et sans aucune arrière-pensée malsaine.

Le Shichibukai ne me répond pas, préférant peut-être élever sa main devant lui...élever sa main devant lui j'ai dit ? Ouh punaise ça sent le danger là, ça sent le danger ! Bon faut pas que je me pose de questions, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. A vrai dire j'aurais tout le temps de le faire une fois que je serais à terre un bras tranché et les tripes à l'air. Kami-Sama, donne-moi la force de me battre !

Stoppant mes pensées inutiles, je me jette sur Trafalgar avant qu'il ne puisse m'attaquer et tente de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage. Soudainement, il disparaît. Raté, crotte ! Où est-il et comment a-t-il fait ça ? Je sens un souffle dans mon dos et fait volte-face, rencontrant un poing qui s'enfonce sans vergogne sous ma poitrine, en plein dans le diaphragme. Bordel de...je tombe à genoux devant le corsaire et crache subtilement (Humour) une bonne giclée de sang. Du sang ? Il m'a pas loupé le salaud, j'ai le souffle coupé et j'ai du mal à réguler ma respiration là.

- « Si tu restes ainsi en plein combat tu ne vas pas faire long feu. » Commente le chirurgien de la mort.

Ta gueule veux-tu ? En haletant, je me redresse lentement et affronte du regard l'autre abruti mais il ne m'en laisse à peine quelques petites secondes avant de me donner un coup de pied qui m'envoie valser contre le mât où je m'y éclate misérablement. C'est normal ces petits dauphins qui dansent autour de moi avec des maracas là ? Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, Law ne va pas me laisser une seule seconde de répit apparemment. Je l'entends murmurer « Room » ou un truc ressemblant à ça et, sans que je ne le comprenne vraiment, son nodachi coupe ma jambe droite. QUOI ?!

- « CONNARD POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA ? JE PISSE LE SANG MAINTENANT BORDEL DE NOUILLE ! » Je vocifère en tombant sur les fesses par manque d'équilibre (mais surtout par manque d'une jambe sur deux).

- « Tu ne saignes pas, Cali-ya.

- C'est ça depuis quand le fait de couper une gambette ne fait pas sai...gner ? »

In...incroyable. Ma jambe est tranchée, reposant quelques mètres plus loin mais je ne perds pas de sang. C'est pas normal, en plus je ne ressens aucune douleur (temps de réaction : zéro). Qu'est-ce que c'est ce foutoir ?! Je tente de me relever avec toute la beauté d'un flamant rose handicapé, oh ma jambe coupée essaie elle-aussi de se relever toute seule...on va dire que ce que je viens de voir est tout à fait normal. Après tout y a bien des gens qui se font couper en deux dans des numéros de magie alors pourquoi pas moi hein ?

Passons, j'arrive à me tenir sur une jambe en sautillant (je dois ressembler à un ressort ambulant...) et serre les poings. Si Trafalgar croit qu'il va continuer à me découper comme il le souhaite il se trompe ! Et puis pourquoi mon putain de pouvoir ne veut pas se manifester, hein ? Pourquoi ? Je suis une femme-dauphin désormais alors je dois savoir faire des trucs que seuls les dauphins font...ils font quoi les dauphins d'ailleurs ? A part caqueter et bondir gaiement hors de l'eau ?

Promptement, Trafalgar s'apprête à me couper l'autre jambe mais je m'écarte in extremis, manquant d'un poil de me rétamer la face contre le plancher du pont. Je vais pas réussir à réfléchir si cet enfoiré s'éclate à me découper toutes les deux secondes. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi histoire de prendre mes distances avec le Shichibukai et mes yeux tombent sur la figure de proue en forme de tête de dragon. C'est ça ! En prenant de la hauteur je pourrais plus facilement trouver un moyen de contrer les attaques du chirurgien ! Tout en boitillant sur une jambe, je m'approche de la proue du Kenar. Plus vite bordel plus vite !

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Me demande Law.

Je ne lui réponds pas, me concentrant sur ma folle course. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi, il va me couper l'autre jambe ce con ! Kami-Sama je t'en prie transforme-moi en dauphin maintenant même si c'est pas ça qui me protégera de la lame de son nodachi ! Alors que j'entends un sifflement dans l'air attestant d'un imminent coup de sabre, je me courbe instinctivement en avant, porte mes mains sur la tête et ferme les yeux.

Un entrechoquement violent me fait rouvrir les yeux. Je sens quelque chose de froid appuyé contre mon dos...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- « Le voilà... » Dit tout bas Trafalgar alors que je ne comprends que dalle.

- Hé il s'est passé quoi là ? » Je le coupe en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

- « Vois par toi-même. »

Je rouvre prudemment les yeux et tourne lentement la tête sur le côté. Mon souffle se coupe. Mon cœur rate un battement.

Par les pupilles d'Oeil de Faucon !

Il n'y a aucune explication quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mon appel au désespoir ? Mon instinct ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ce dont je suis sûre et certaine c'est ce que je vois : Un aileron blanc ayant poussé dans mon dos et percé mon T-Shirt bloque la lame du nodachi de Law sans que je ne perçoive aucune douleur. Un aileron de dauphin. Mon aileron. Enfin bon sang !

- « Le déclic, le voilà enfin. » Termine le chirurgien en souriant de manière fourbe.

Oh oui, le voilà enfin et c'est pas pour me déplaire qu'à présent je vais t'éclater ta face espèce d'enfoiré ! Du moins...peut-être pas te l'éclater mais te l'érafler, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

* * *

_Pause café_

L'accompagnement vous a bien calé ? Il faut dire qu'il m'a pris un temps fou à être concocté, ces foutues pommes dauphines ne cuisaient pas à la friteuse, petites chieuses va !

Cette fois le pouvoir de Cali se manifeste enfin, peut-être n'est-il pas si inutile que ça finalement ? Bloquer les lames de ses ennemis avec son aileron, ça déchire non ? Bon ok c'est super dangereux car il faut faire manifester le pouvoir du fruit au bon moment sinon on se fait trancher et on meurt dans les minutes qui suivent le tout en souffrant comme une bête. Pour le moment nous avons pu attester uniquement de deux choses concernant le fruit du dauphin : l'aileron à but défensif et (d'après monsieur Law) le cri à but...euh...de se faire repérer facilement ? Fort heureusement, le pouvoir de ce fruit du démon réserve bien d'autres surprises à Cali et la suite promet d'être riche en cassages de gueules !

Ne voulant pas vous spoiler quant aux secrets du fruit du dauphin, je clos cette pause café par une petite chanson inspirée de l'opening de _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic _(parce que je le vaux bien), le tout chanté par notre Cali nationale !

- « Eh j'ai pas envie de chanter moi ! »

Tiens, un micro, les paroles, vas-y et mets du cœur !

- « Ce qu'il faut pas faire...hum hum !

_~My little Cali, my little Cali, oh ooh oooh ooooh~ _

_~My little Cali, je me demandais ce qu'était la connerie My little Cali~ _

_~Puis avec moi vous l'avez tous appris~ _

_~De grandes claques~_

_~Pleines de joies~_

_~Une grande liberté~_

_~Et si bête à la fois~_

_~Un brin d'ivresse mais pas bien complexe~_

_~Une tournée pour Cali et c'est parti~_

_~Tu es my little Cali~_

_~La connerie est le fruit qui nous uniiiiiit~_

Youhou c'était trop cool pas vrai ? Eh mais Cali où tu vas ? Mince je crois qu'elle va bouder...héhé, pas grave elle va s'en remettre !

Tiens à propos de chanson, je suis en train de créer un album de musiques pour la fanfiction (Un OST quoi, chaque musique correspondant à un moment de la fic). Je pense vous mettre un lien _media fire_ pour pouvoir le télécharger et en faire profiter vos petites oreilles lors de votre lecture de la fic. Bon, bien sûr aucune de ces musiques ne m'appartiennent (je sais à peine jouer du piano alors...), surtout s'il y en a une qui vous plaît, faites pas les cons, achetez-la (sur _i Tunes_ c'est 0,99€ la piste non?). Je prépare aussi une note avec les noms des vraies musiques ainsi que l'artiste / compositeur /album leur étant associé. Je vous posterai cet OST plus tard, au chapitre 6 je pense.

Allez à plus, la pause café est finie, je dois préparer le ba...j'ai rien dit ! Mais je peux vous assurer que votre ventre va exploser ! A la prochaine !


	4. Barbecue Surprise

_Réponses aux reviews (des invités uniquement, les réponses aux membres du site sont directement envoyées en MP) :_

_Lilalie : Le fruit du dauphin vient à peine d'être assimilée par Cali, et puis vu qu'elle ne sait pas comment l'utiliser je comprends tout à fait que tu sois déçue et je m'en excuse grandement. Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu l'apprécies. C'est peut-être un Zoan mais comme tout fruit du démon il réserve ses surprises. Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le fruit de l'eau comme tu as pu le lire et fort heureusement sinon j'aurais perdu une précieuse lectrice, ça m'aurait un peu énervé sur le coup (pas contre toi hein ? Mais contre ma connerie). J'ai justement fait en sorte de faire croire que c'est le fruit de l'eau, pour finalement faire un grand renversement de situation. Moi aussi je déteste les persos OC qui ont des Logia beaucoup trop balèzes, ça fait direct le perso bien cheaté. (parole de geek xD) Ah la fameuse question « Pourquoi Law entraîne Cali alors qu'il a largement autre chose à foutre ? » Tu le sauras dans ce quatrième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Suly : D'abord je tiens à te remercier pour poster à nouveau une review, d'habitude c'est pas très courant les « invités » qui postent régulièrement des reviews sur une fic. 'Fin bref, pour répondre à ta question, Law aura son importance effectivement, si je l'ai mis en tant que personnage de la fic c'est qu'il a son rôle à jouer. Même s'il ne sera pas tout le temps présent, il n'en reste pas moins un personnage important. Ah et de rien pour la réponse à la review, comme tu le vois j'aime répondre aux personnes qui reviewent (nouveau verbe) mais surtout j'aime pouvoir leur répondre. Rester au plus près des lecteurs c'est aussi un véritable bonheur à mes yeux d'auteure en herbe._

_Nomie : Haha, Cali ne va pas rester avec une jambe en moins toute sa vie, je crois qu'elle en voudrait à mort à Law ! M'enfin je ne compte pas te spoiler, tu sauras si Cali se recollera la jambe dans ce chapitre. Voui son fruit est pour l'instant inutile car elle sait pas s'en servir, c'est normal, après je ne t'assure pas qu'il lui servira, je te laisse mariner encore un moment, sinon la fanfiction n'a plus aucun sens si on découvre direct tous les pouvoirs du Iruka Iruka no Mi, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

_Réponses aux reviews terminées pour aujourd'hui, à présent je ne peux que vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture et je préviens encore qu'Oda-Sensei ne vend pas les droits d'auteurs de One Piece, par conséquent son univers déjanté et ses personnages attachants lui appartiennent. Je ne suis que la détentrice de Cali, son bateau et...je n'en dis pas plus, rendez-vous à la pause café en fin de chapitre !_

* * *

4 – _Barbecue surprise :_ Côtelettes de vérité au piment de pudeur

Trafalgar n'est qu'un enfoiré. Trafalgar n'a de pitié pour personne. Trafalgar me fait chier. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Voilà pourquoi, cette raison s'appelle Trafalgar Law.

Cela fait deux jours que le Kenar avance sans destination précise dans l'immensité du Shin Sekai. Depuis l'événement de l'aileron dans le dos qui m'a protégé du nodachi de ce chirurgien de la mort, ce crétin n'a pas arrêté de m'attaquer par la suite. (j'y ai perdue mon autre jambe et un bras, hourra !) Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu en bloquant son sabre avec mon aileron mais au bout d'un moment, à bout de force, je me suis royalement cassée la gueule devant ses pieds et mon pouvoir s'est résorbé. Il faut dire que la nuit était tombée depuis de bonnes heures déjà et que j'avais faim ! Mais vu que j'étais partie en catastrophe de mon île, je n'avais rien prévu concernant la nourriture ou même les habits. Law semblait avoir réussi à garder son calme, j'aurais juré qu'il aurait voulu me disséquer lentement sans aucune anesthésie. Taré va ! Lui aussi a annulé son pouvoir et m'a permis de retrouver les parties de mon corps éparpillées un peu partout sur le pont. On se serait cru dans un mauvais roman d'horreur.

La première nuit fut chaotique, du moins pour moi, l'autre Shichibukai avait l'air de s'en ficher jusqu'au trognon. Trafalgar avait décidé de rester sur le pont et de veiller au cas-où une île se profilerait dans l'obscurité qui enveloppait le Kenar tandis que moi j'étais emmitouflée sous une épaisse couverture dans mon lit tout confortable. J'avais beau être calée comme un lapin dans son terrier, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Rectification : je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Mon estomac faisait un boucan pas possible, mes tripes me serraient au ventre et ma bouche était pâteuse. Ô Kami-Sama, c'était la nuit la plus longue de toute ma vie ! En plus avec le chirurgien qui guettait dehors, j'étais restée sur mes gardes au cas-où il tenterait d'entrer dans ma chambre et de me tuer pendant mon sommeil...sommeil que je n'ai pas eu évidemment. Ça m'a étonné que le corsaire n'ait pas ronchonné du manque de nourriture, pourtant j'étais persuadée d'avoir entendu son estomac gargouiller de là où j'étais.

M'enfin, quand le jour s'était enfin levé et que je commençais tout doucement à m'endormir (enfin!) dans les bras de Morphée, Trafalgar a toqué à ma porte. Pourquoi ce con avait-il toqué alors que je m'apprêtais à passer le portail des rêves de poneys ? Enfoiré. Je m'étais donc levée de mauvais poil, lui avait ouvert en maugréant un « quoi ? » fort désagréable. Law ne releva pas et se contenta de me montrer par-dessus son épaule un imposant poisson qui trônait sur le pont. Oui, un énorme poisson aux écailles argentées, sur le pont de mon bateau, vous n'avez pas rêvé. J'étais restée aussi conne que vous sur le coup. Law ne s'est pas donné la peine de m'expliquer le comment du pourquoi mais j'ai su au fond de moi que c'était lui qui l'avait pêché. Comment ? J'en sais toujours rien, il l'a sûrement vu passer près du bateau et il a dû l'embrocher, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné ! Passons, donc ce poisson qui faisait la taille d'un cheval nous servit à nous deux de petit déjeuner. J'avais connu mieux comme petit déjeuner mais le fait de manger après une demi-journée et une nuit complète de disette me faisait rapidement oublier le rituel des céréales du matin. Le Shichibukai m'avait fait la remarque désobligeante que je mangeais comme un porc mais je l'avais envoyé bouler d'un doigt d'honneur. Il s'était contenté de sourire avant de retourner à notre repas en commun. Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas tout fini et j'avais proposé qu'on balance la carcasse à la mer mais Law avait fortement désapprouvé en disant qu'on pouvait plutôt conserver les restes. Mon navire étant dépourvu de cuisine donc de frigo, je lui avais demandé comment et il revint de la cale avec deux gros sacs de sels. Au début j'avais rien pigé, je voyais pas en quoi le sel pouvait conserver la grosse poiscaille mais après moult explications du chirurgien j'avais enfin compris le principe de l'action conservatrice du sel sur la nourriture. Nous avons donc rangés (ou plutôt entassés) la carcasse du poisson recouverte de sel dans la partie « cave » de la cale. Je m'explique : La cale est composé de trois parties : Chambre (ma chambre), salle de bain/ toilettes et cave. La partie cave est caché par une trappe située dans le minuscule interstice entre la salle de bain et la chambre, autant vous dire que c'était pas de la tarte de foutre les restes du poisson là-dedans. Mais on a quand même réussi. (au moins j'ai gagné le bonus douche pour me décrasser de l'odeur forte de poisson)

La journée toute entière a été rythmée par l'entraînement de Trafalgar qui s'était amusé à me couper la tête et à m'obliger d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ainsi. Ça avait tout de même marché, mon corps sans tête avait fini par assimiler mon fruit du dauphin et l'aileron est réapparu. A part l'aileron je ne sais toujours pas comment faire apparaître une queue de dauphin ou des nageoires. Je ne pense pas que maîtriser son fruit du démon ça se fait du jour au lendemain, mais ça le Shichibukai semble l'ignorer car il n'a pas arrêté de me torturer l'esprit avec ses « Tu dois faire mieux qu'hier. » et « Tu restes toujours faible Cali-ya. ». Grr qu'il m'énerve en plus à m'appeler « Cali-ya » tout le temps, pourquoi « ya » d'ailleurs ? Je trouve ça si...irrespectueux ! Ok moi non plus je suis pas vraiment un modèle en matière de respect mais quand même, lui c'est un corsaire, il doit bien savoir qu'il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser non ? Bof, de toute façon j'ai très vite abandonné mes acharnements contre ce type, il est vachement plus fort que moi et je ne peux strictement rien faire contre lui. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est de lui accorder ma confiance concernant mon entraînement.

Eh bien voilà, après une horrible journée d'entraînement et une mauvaise nuit de plus, Law me réveille en toquant à la porte de ma chambre. Je crois que tous mes réveils vont se passer comme ça désormais. Bordel ça me rappelle ma mère quand elle me réveillais tous les matins pour que j'aille à l'école...bien que j'y sois jamais allée. (Ah je vous l'ai déjà dit ?) Bref, comme je le disais y a deux secondes le chirurgien de la mort vient de toquer à la porte, me faisant ainsi sortir de mon cocon super confortable. Je n'aime pas me faire réveiller par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. C'est tellement putain d'énervant que j'en suis mal-léchée dès le matin. C'est une nouvelle journée où je vais me retrouver une fois de plus en petits morceaux qui commence ! Youpi !

J'entends Trafalgar qui s'impatiente derrière la porte en toquant de manière plus brutale cette fois.

- « Ça va c'est bon je suis debout, laisse-moi juste le temps de m'habiller et de me coiffer. (Le soir je dors en T-Shirt...ok c'était une remarque tout à fait inutile mais je voulais juste préciser au cas-où.) » Je râle tout en m'exécutant à la tâche.

Plus aucun bruit de l'autre côté. C'est bon il m'a lâché pour, allez, je parie deux minutes. Quel chieur sans déconner ! J'enfile mon jean, mets mes sandales, attache solidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval et ouvre la porte de ma chambre à la volée.

- « J'suis prête ô Trafalgar-sama ! » J'annonce sur le ton de la moquerie.

...Bah il est où le Shichibukai ? Je promène mon regard un peu partout et le voit enfin debout sur la tête de dragon de mon navire. Eh mais il se croit tout permis cet enfoiré ou quoi ?!

- « Hé Law descends de la tête de proue de MON bateau tout de suite !

- « Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Île en vue. » Se contente-t-il de me dire avec une sorte de début de colère dans la voix.

- « Une île ? » Je reste un instant sans réaction avant d'exploser de joie (oubliant au passage qu'un certain chirurgien squatte la tête de proue du drakkar). « Youhou génial ! Enfin une île ! Je vais pouvoir acheter de la bouffe et de nouveaux fringues ! Et du savon aussi ! Ah et aussi du shampooing ! Et aussi...

- « Tu t'excites mais as-tu au moins de l'argent sur toi ? » Me demande Trafalgar en me regardant de biais.

Un ange passe. Eh merde. J'ai pas un sous sur moi, mes parents m'en ont pas passé avant-hier quand je suis enfuie de mon île. Nan au lieu de me donner un minimum de sous pour pouvoir m'acheter quelques trucs ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me refiler un vieux revolver...et un bateau ok c'est déjà pas mal. En plus je m'en suis rendue compte qu'hier soir mais l'arme à feu de papounet n'avait pas de munitions. Génial, merci papa, je dirais que c'est l'intention qui compte.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Soupire le corsaire en voyant mon manque de réaction.

- « Dans ce cas tu m'excuseras d'être pauvre. » Marmonné-je en croisant les bras. « Bon sinon on y arrive quand sur cette île ? Elle est comment ? Y a une ville au moins ? Et un port ? Et...

- « Voudrais-tu bien te taire deux secondes sale gamine ? »

Ga...gamine ?! Bordel mais je suis une femme et il doit avoir seulement quelques petites années de plus par-rapport à moi ! Non mais je rêve il croit que c'est parce qu'il est un Shichibukai qu'il se doit de traiter les gens comme de la merde ? Je serre les dents et les poings. Vivement qu'on arrive sur cette île, qu'on accoste et que j'aille loin de lui ! Il me faut respirer un autre air que celui débordant d'ondes négatives du Kenar. D'ailleurs mon bateau aussi a bien besoin de jeter l'ancre : Il a l'air en bon état comme ça mais il est vieux et je suis sûre et certaine qu'un peu de ménage ne lui ferait pas le plus grand mal.

Tandis que j'élabore le planning de la journée dans ma tête, Trafalgar me rejoint et me fait un signe de tête en direction du gouvernail, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

- « Parce que je dois prendre la barre en plus ? Mais t'es qu'un putain de feignasse !

- Garde tes remarques acerbes pour toi, Cali-ya, sinon je crains que le prochain entraînement sera des plus douloureux pour toi. »

Je frissonne à ses mots. Rien que d'y penser j'en souffre déjà. Je m'exécute à ses ordres contre mon gré et prend la barre, dirigeant le Kenar vers l'île. Que je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres comme ça, on dirait que je suis devenue son esclave ! Si jamais je tombe sur un marchand d'armes sur cette île, je ferais le plein de munitions pour mon flingue. Oh oui tu vas souffrir sale chirurgien, tu vas la sentir passer la balle qui mettra fin à ton arrogance ! Tu feras moins le malin !

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous accostons dans le port de l'île. D'après le panneau d'accueil qui trône sur la berge, elle se nomme Loyalty Bay. Assez jolie, je dois l'avouer. Une île balnéaire au climat agréable quoiqu'un peu frisquet. Il y a une montagne en arrière-plan, sinon le relief de l'endroit reste assez plat. Je vois une ville assez imposante d'ici ainsi qu'une forêt tropicale bordant l'Est et l'Ouest. Cette île est ma foi bien sympathique à vue de nez.

En jetant l'ancre au port, Trafalgar et moi n'y voyons aucun navire de la Marine ni de pirates. C'est l'endroit parfait pour faire une pause. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre du Kenar, Law me stoppe dans ma lancée en m'attrapant par le col de mon T-Shirt déchiré au milieu du dos. (à cause d'un certain aileron)

- « Argh pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » Je m'étrangle en regardant le Shichibukai d'un œil mauvais.

- « Ce n'est pas parce que cette île a l'air sans danger qu'il n'y en a pas. Tu vas rester avec moi et surtout tu garderas la tête baissée.

- Gné ?

- Si jamais un autochtone te reconnaît je serais cette fois obligé de t'incriminer. » M'explique-t-il solennellement.

- « T'es pas obligé de leur dire la vérité tu sais ?

- Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tiens-toi à carreau. »

Trafalgar me relâche enfin et saute du pont de mon drakkar, atterrissant souplement sur les quais du port. Je le rejoins mais avec beaucoup moins de classe et de souplesse : Autrement dit en m'éclatant sur les planches des appontements.

Putain !

Je me redresse avec un minimum de dignité et cours après le chirurgien qui commence déjà à partir sans moi. Heureusement il n'y a que des marchands de poissons et quelques passants qui traînent par ici donc aucun risque que je me fasse direct griller. Law par-contre ne passe pas inaperçu et la plupart des gens l'ont sans doute reconnu car je les vois tous soit baisser la tête soit s'éloigner de nous. Eh bien dit-donc les Shichibukai ont une super côte de popularité dans le coin !

Avant de sortir du port, Trafalgar me fait signe d'attendre cinq minutes. Hein ? Je le vois se diriger vers un petit établissement construit en bois où un homme d'un âge avancé semble tenir un guichet. Le Shichibukai a l'air de parler avec lui, je n'entends rien de là où je suis, me contentant d'observer la scène. Law fourre la main dans une poche de son manteau et en sort un petit sac en tissu qu'il pose sur le comptoir de l'homme qui incline brièvement la tête et lui fait un grand sourire. Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Parce que je n'ai strictement rien pigé. Le chirurgien de la mort revient vers moi d'un pas tranquille, la corde pendant le long de son nodachi se balançant au rythme de sa marche. Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'accroche pas au dos d'ailleurs, ça doit pas être pratique de toujours porter son arme à la main...quoique lui il la porte plutôt en la calant au creux du coude.

- « Sans vouloir paraître indiscrète, tu lui as donné quoi à ce gars ? » Lui demandé-je une fois à sa hauteur.

Le corsaire ne me répond pas et sort du port...sans moi. Eh oh attends-moi enfoiré ! Je cours après lui et reprends une marche normale un mètre derrière-lui, histoire de garder une certaine distance de sécurité au cas-où l'envie lui prendrait de s'arrêter sans prévenir. Comme ça au moins je me mangerai pas son dos, malin non ?

Passons, nous traversons un chemin coupant un sous-bois de palmiers, croisant quelques fois des hommes arrachant les mauvaises herbes poussant dans le sable. Je connais ces plantes, c'est super salaud ! Ça pousse partout, que ce soit dans le sable, la terre ou même parmi les cendres suite à un incendie. continuons notre chemin et, après quelques minutes de marche entre les grands arbres tropicaux, nous atterrissons à l'entrée de la ville. Les yeux pétillants, les lèvres entrouvertes avec un filet de bave commençant doucement à pendre, je ne peux que m'émerveiller face à ce que je vois :

Cette ville est magnifique, toutes les infrastructures commerciales sont blanches tandis que les maisons sont pervenches (une sorte de mélange entre le gris clair et le bleu clair, en gros c'est une couleur clair). Des fleurs tropicales bordent les allées, parant la ville de couleurs chatoyantes, tandis que des lampadaires hauts se terminant en leur sommet en spirales donnent un air féerique aux lieux. Devant-nous, la route est occupée par un marché proposant toutes sortes d'objets, ah tiens je vois un stand de fringues là-bas, près du magasin de chaussures ! De multiples odeurs viennent titiller mes narines qui n'ont plus senti autant de choses depuis la fuite de mon île natale. Je distingue des odeurs sucrées provenant sûrement des marchands de fruits et légumes, il y en a d'autres, des senteurs parfumées de savon, l'odeur grillée de la viande, les effluves irrésistibles des pâtisseries...suis-je en train de rêver ? Je me pince immédiatement le dos de la main pour vérifier.

- « Ouaïe ! Ah non je rêve pas. » Réalisé-je à haute voix en essuyant au passage la bave coulant désormais sur mon menton.

Law à mes côtés me lance un regard en coin des plus désespérés. Je me tourne vers lui et, pour la première fois depuis notre début de « collaboration », lui sourit. Il lève les yeux au ciel et réplique sans vergogne :

- « On n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme.

- Ouais je sais... »

Génial il a cassé toute l'ambiance que je me suis forgée dans ma tête. Merci Trafalgar. Merci, bordel ! Eh mais attends deux secondes, je peux peut-être tourner la situation à mon avantage, car si on n'est pas là pour visiter alors on n'a rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Si on n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme alors je peux m'acheter des fringues ? »

Le Shichibukai me fixe un instant du regard en fronçant les sourcils. Ah il veut peut-être le mot magique monsieur le chirurgien ?

- « S'il te plaît ? »

Trafalgar soupire fortement. Quoi j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- « Même si je t'autorisais à faire des achats tu n'as pas d'argent.

- Oh mais je n'attendais pas ton autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit...mais c'est vrai, je suis fauchée... » Une idée se pond subitement dans mon esprit. « Mais toi t'aurais pas quelques berrys à m'avancer ? Je te les rembourserai promis ! »

Je sais que je ne le rembourserai jamais, ce mensonge est sûrement un des plus vieux que l'être humain n'ait jamais inventé. Malheureusement, même si je m'y attendais un peu, ma demande (pourtant sympa) écope d'un refus catégorique. J'ai été gentille pourtant ! Law se remet à marcher droit devant, je le suis difficilement avec la foule de passants qui se pressent autour des stands du marché. Tout en gardant la tête légèrement baissée (Trafalgar m'a dit de le faire tout à l'heure), je rattrape le Shichibukai qui répond aux « pourquoi » qui naissent à l'intérieur de mon cerveau en surchauffe.

- « Comme si j'allais t'avancer de l'argent, on n'est pas amis que je sache.

- Oh ça oui, on sera jamais potes de toute manière, c'est juste...tiens j'ai une question pour toi Trafalgar. »

Le corsaire se stoppe devant un stand de légumes et s'y approche, faisant semblant (enfin je pense) de les observer. Il prend dans sa main une gousse d'ail puis tourne son regard vers moi. Ça veut dire que je peux lui poser ma question ? Bah, je vais pas attendre qu'il dise oui.

- « Pourquoi t'as accepté de m'aider pour mon fruit ? T'aurais très bien pu refuser et me livrer direct au Gouvernement Mondial, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'expliques s'te plaît ? »

Le chirurgien de la mort repose l'ail sur le présentoir et continue d'observer les autres légumes.

- « J'ai mes propres raisons. » Se contente-t-il de me répondre d'une manière tout à fait désintéressée.

Mouais...justement j'aimerai bien les connaître ses soi-disant raisons. Ça m'étonnerai que mon chantage à deux berrys (S'il m'aide pas je le dénonce au Gouvernement Mondial pour ses affaires à Punk Hazard, pourrie la menace hein ?) soit la seule raison pour laquelle il m'aide.

Law continue d'examiner du regard les nombreux légumes qui jonchent sur le stand pendant que moi j'essaie en vain de démarrer une conversation de plus de trois répliques avec lui. Pff c'est pas gagné !

- « Si tu m'aides ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien ? » Je le questionne en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Aucune réponse chez monsieur le corsaire. Bordel de nouille je vais pas y passer la journée ! Je veux savoir, par le chapeau de Monkey D. Luffy !

- « Ou c'est parce que t'attends quelque chose de moi en retour ? »

Nous passons à un autre stand, cette fois de fruits. Trafalgar pose enfin son regard sur ma personne. (Merci Kami-Sama!)

- « Je n'attends rien de ta part. » Me répond-t-il alors que je souffle fortement par les narines, exaspérée. « Si tu veux savoir, j'ai accepté de t'aider en partie grâce à ton navire. »

Mon drakkar ? Je fronce les sourcils, flairant le piège.

- « Tu comptes me voler mon Kenar, c'est ça ?

- Te le voler ? Ah c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. » Fait-il en plaçant ses doigts tatoués sur son menton, l'air conspirateur.

Oh putain ! Je serre les dents et me contient du mieux que je peux pour ne pas péter un câble, là, tout de suite. Il se joue de moi depuis tout à l'heure et ça commence sérieusement à me pomper l'air. Trafalgar commence alors à me sortir une sorte d'argumentation sur les capacités de mon Kenar.

- « Ton bateau est basé sur le modèle des navires vikings. Ce genre de frégates est connu pour pouvoir voguer sur n'importe quelle mer et par n'importe quel temps. C'est grâce à cela que les vikings ont pu régner aussi longtemps sur les cinq mers du globe, et plus particulièrement sur North Blue. Les drakkars pouvaient, à ce qu'il paraît, briser la glace grâce à leur coque solide et...

- Abrège. » Sifflé-je, un poil impatiente.

Le Shichibukai esquisse un sourire qui est tout sauf honnête et sympathique, (après c'est mon cerveau qui l'interprète ainsi) puis il continue :

- « Ne me donne pas d'ordres. Enfin, pour faire court, ton navire est parfait pour Punk Hazard, je parle de la partie de l'île où je dois me rendre.

- La partie gelée je suppose ?

- Eh bien tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais, Cali-ya. »

Il se fout de ma tronche en plus ! Calme-toi Cali, de toute façon t'as pas les tripes pour le frapper alors ça ne sert à rien de te ruiner la santé pour lui. J'en étais sûre de toute manière qu'il avait accepté de m'aider par intérêt. Donc c'est grâce ou plutôt à cause du Kenar qu'il a décidé de m'entraîner. Je suis certaine que l'entraînement n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une occupation pour lui. Connard. Je te hais Trafalgar Law !

Le corsaire s'éloigne du stand de fruits, n'ayant apparemment pas trouvé son bonheur. Je le suis, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me faire repérer, puis nous nous arrêtons à un grand stand proposant des vêtements. Je me précipite dessus et regarde un rayonnage composé uniquement de T-Shirt. Je ne sais pas si Law me colle aux basques mais je m'en fiche, j'ai trouvé mon petit paradis !

J'adore les T-Shirts, surtout ceux qui ont des motifs. Pour moi c'est le meilleur vêtement du monde, on s'y sent si bien dedans ! C'est largement mieux que tous ces hauts taillés à raz le corps qui compressent la poitrine et le ventre, bon dieu que je déteste ça ! A part pour les pantalons. Les pantalons serrés ne me gênent pas, mais les hauts si. Bref, donc je cherche des T-Shirts à ma taille et tombe sur un bleu avec à l'arrière un motif de goutte de pluie stylisée. Je l'adore ! Il est ample, pas abîmé, on arrache le prix qu'y a dessus et voilà !

- « C'est mal de voler, Cali-ya. » Souffle Trafalgar dans mon dos. (J'avais raison il me colle.)

- « Et c'est un pirate qui me dit ça. » Je soupire en tournant la tête vers lui.

Je le vois faire son sourire de faux-jeton, putain que je le déteste ! Mais je m'en fiche, je roule le T-Shirt en boule et le plaque sous mon aisselle.

- « Tu peux prendre autant de vêtements que tu voudras, ils termineront toujours déchiquetés. » Me prévient l'autre enfoiré.

Je me stoppe alors que j'allais dérober un pantalon noir assez sympa. Par l'epic moustache de Barbe Blanche ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Quelle conne bon dieu, à quoi me servirait-il de prendre de nouveaux habits si c'est pour qu'ils terminent en lambeaux à la fin de chaque entraînement ? Ça veut dire que je suis condamnée à porter CES habits. Oui, CES habits que je zieute du coin de l'œil sur le rayonnage opposé à ma position.

Poussant de l'épaule Trafalgar au passage (qui se contente de contenir ses nerfs), je m'approche de CES fringues que je hais plus que tout : Les débardeurs qui ne cache QUE la poitrine et les shorts ultra courts (à raz la touffe comme le dirait big mama). Là y a pas à dire, non seulement je ne hais pas que mon « mentor » Shichibukai (bordel j'ai l'impression que ça me coûte un bras de le dire) mais aussi le fruit du dauphin. Putain de fruit de merde !

Profondément dégoûtée mais m'y voyant obligée si j'ai envie d'avoir des fringues, je prends du bout des doigts un débardeur rouge (parce que j'aime le rouge) à fines bretelles et s'arrêtant juste en dessous de la poitrine. Beurk, c'est affligeant ! Mais pour le peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste, il faut que j'aie des vêtements. Bon, seul point positif, ce genre d'habit est tellement léger que je peux le fourrer dans la poche de mon pantalon facilement. Au moins pour le chiper c'est dans la poche ! (Expression pourrie) Je pique également un mini-short en jean ainsi que des sous-vêtements potables. Faisant gaffe à ce que le gros monsieur qui s'occupe de stand ne me voit pas, je file incognito jusqu'à une boutique de chaussures (car les chaussures du marché sont moches) et choisit une paire de tongs noires dont j'enlève précautionneusement le prix et fait sauter l'antivol qui tenait à peine de toute manière. Je sors du magasin sans déclencher l'alarme (Avé Cali !) et retrouve Trafalgar qui m'attend visiblement. En me voyant avec tous mes « achats » dissimulés sous mon T-Shirt, dans mes poches de pantalon et sous mes bras, cet enfoiré ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un con. C'est ça vas-y fous-toi de ma pomme !

Passablement énervée par son putain de comportement, je marche tête baissée dans la foule du marché, chope au passage de plusieurs stands un savon, un shampoing et un peigne au pif, puis je tourne à une intersection et m'enfonce dans les ruelles de la ville. Je m'arrête à un cul-de-sac et pose par terre toutes mes affaires. Je jette un œil par dessus mon épaule et m'aperçoit que Law ne m'a pas suivie.

Eh merde.

Il va me passer un savon monstre. Je marche si vite que ça ? Eh bien, je suis contente de ma vitesse ! Au moins ce con de Shichibukai va me foutre la paix pour un moment. (Depuis ces deux jours je n'attends que ça!) Vu qu'il n'y a personne qui semble passer par cette ruelle (en même temps c'est une impasse me direz-vous), j'ôte mon T-Shirt rouge déchiré au dos depuis deux jours à cause de cette saloperie de fruit du dauphin et enfile immédiatement un de mes nouveaux débardeurs, un blanc. Il est tout simple mais le fait qu'il me cache tout juste la poitrine me dérange fortement. J'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir le bide à l'air, normalement je le couvre. Par-contre je ne vais pas enlever mon pantalon ni mes sandales, elles sont encore en bon état. Je les enlèverai quand ils seront K.O comme mon vieux T-Shirt. Je balance ce dernier dans une poubelle à côté de moi et reprend dans mes bras mes vêtements volés, savon, shampoing, peigne ainsi que mes nouvelles tongs.

J'ai pas envie de me balader dans toute la ville avec tout ça dans les bras, ça fait direct fashion victim et Kami-Sama sait que je déteste me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je promène mon regard autour de moi et voit un sac en toile sali d'une substance séchée ressemblant fortement à une tâche de sauce bolognaise. M'en fiche qu'il soit taché du moment que ce sac peut encore servir. Ni une ni deux, je fous mes affaires dedans et m'apprête à regagner la rue principale lorsqu'un grincement de porte se fait entendre derrière-moi. Je me tourne et voit deux types en sortir tout en éructant élégamment et en se racontant des histoires sales dont je tairais les détails.

Intéressant, qui dit « types visiblement bourrés » dit bar ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué d'ailleurs ce bar au fond de l'impasse dont l'écriteau « Au bon saké de Loyalty » commence à se faire vieux. Héhé, vive les vieux bars, c'est là qu'on trouve les meilleurs alcools ! J'espère qu'ils ont du rhum de West Blue, ça doit faire des mois que je n'y ai plus bu une goutte. Toute contente, je sautille comme une enfant jusqu'à l'établissement et ouvre en grand la porte battante en bois laqué. Y a pas grand monde, juste trois / quatre gars éméchés qui se font un poker sur une table tandis que le barman essuie le comptoir d'un vieux chiffon. Personne ne remarque mon arrivée et c'est tant mieux dois-je dire ! A présent que je suis recherchée, je dois me faire la plus discrète possible.

Je marche alors jusqu'au comptoir, dépose le sac au pied d'un tabouret et m'assoit sur ce dernier tout en posant mes mimines sur le bar.

- « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? » Me demande le barman sans me regarder d'une voix rauque (avec un accent de South Blue dois-je préciser).

- « Vous avez du rhum de West Blue ?

- Bien sûr ma petite dame je vous en sers un verre tout de suite. 33 centilitres ou 50 ?

- 50 s'il vous plaît. »

Sans me regarder une seule fois, l'homme prend un verre à pied de 50 centilitres et part chercher une bouteille de rhum de West Blue (dans une cave à alcools visiblement). Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour la lui choper sa bouteille et l'emporter avec moi sur le Kenar ! Ok elle ne résisterait pas deux jours mais ça me ferait une bonne copine avec qui passer mes soirées. Je baisse brièvement mon regard vers mon vieux sac et me ravise. Mouais finalement non je vais pas la prendre la bouteille même si c'est super tentant, ça écraserait mes affaires.

Le barman revient (déjà?) avec la fameuse bouteille de rhum à la main. Copine ! Il la débouche, verse le précieux liquide dans le verre à pied et le pose devant-moi, me regardant enfin dans les yeux. Oh putain ! Est-ce qu'il va capter ?

« Tenez mademoiselle. Ce sera tout ? »

Ouf, il ne me reconnaît pas. Tant mieux dois-je dire ! Peut-être que l'info n'est pas montée jusqu'à cette île ? Si c'est la cas je suis une sacrée chanceuse !

J'ai à peine le temps de répondre au barman que les hommes jouant au poker se mettent à parler d'un sujet qui m'intéresse.

- « T'es au courant ? Il paraît que le trésor d'un Tenryûbito a été volé.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais ça s'est passé y a deux jours, d'après ce que je sais c'était un fruit du démon qu'un dragon céleste convoitait, la Marine a réussi à le prendre d'un équipage de pirates mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le donner au Tenryûbito, quelqu'un l'a volé.

- Haha ça c'est la meilleure de la journée ! Ça s'est passé où ?

- Pas très loin d'ici, sur l'île de Blooms. Par-contre j'ai aucune idée de qui l'aurait volé, il paraît que c'est une gonzesse, une brunette. Ça doit être une sacrée crétine pour se mettre à dos le Gouvernement Mondial ! Pauvre d'elle ! »

Les gars éclatent d'un gros rire gras collectif (oui ça existe!) tandis que j'affiche un air blasé sur le visage. Merci de m'avoir traitée de crétine...et puis je suis pas une « gonzesse » d'abord, je suis une femme, un peu de respect bordel de merde ! Mais je dois pas me faire repérer, alors en gentille touriste de Loyalty Bay, je bois tranquillement mon verre de rhum. A peine j'avale une gorgée que mon regard s'illumine (du moins il doit s'illuminer d'un point de vue extérieur). Waouh, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs ! Le rhum de West Blue c'est le meilleur du monde ! Bienheureuse comme jamais, je bois une autre gorgée qui me laisse un goût sucré dans la bouche. C'est si bon, j'adore ça !

Je continue de boire et termine rapidement le verre qui contient pourtant 50 centilitres du précieux breuvage. Le barman me regarde depuis le début en esquissant un grand sourire. Il prend mon verre et me ressert du rhum.

- « Vous avez l'air de mourir de soif. Je vous offre ce deuxième verre. » Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'ignore le fait qu'il veuille sans doute me draguer (par un gars de 50 piges...putain) et accepte volontiers le verre. Au fur et à mesure que je bois, je me sens...comme euphorique. Ah ce sont juste les effets de l'alcool, j'ai bien cru ne plus jamais ressentir cela. Il suffit juste que je n'abuse pas trop sinon je vais gerber sur le comptoir et ça fait pas top venant d'une damoiselle (Ha ha ha...). Je termine rapidement mon deuxième verre et, bien que tentée par un troisième, je me ravise et descends du tabouret, reprenant le vieux sac en toile dans une main. Je me tourne vers le barman et lève une main en l'air en signe d'au revoir.

- « Bon je vais y aller, merci beaucoup pour le rhum, z'êtes extra. »

L'homme me sourit et s'incline légèrement lorsque soudainement, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il se met à froncer ses sourcils broussailleux. Ben quoi ?

- « La note. » Lâche-t-il lourdement.

Les gars jouant au poker à côté se stoppent dans leur partie et se tournent vers moi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux-là ? Y en a un qui écarquille les yeux un bref instant et sort de sa poche un papier tout froissé. Gné ? Je crois que je vais déguerpir parce que là je vais prendre cher.

- « Hic ! »

En plus je me chope le hoquet du bourré, génial. Le type qui regarde son papier lève à plusieurs reprises ses yeux vers moi et se redresse brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant grincer sur le sol en pierre.

- « C'est toi ! » Crie-t-il tellement fort que je titube et me casse la gueule par-terre. « Regardez-la les gars, c'est d'elle dont je vous parlais !

- Comment ça moi ? » Grogné-je en me relevant tout en gardant les mains près du sol au cas-où je retomberai de nouveau.

- « C'est toi qui a volé le trésor d'un Tenryûbito ! C'est Caline la vive ! »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Caline ? CALINE ?! Bordel ils peuvent pas écrire mon nom sans faire de fautes ?! Abrutis de la Marine ! Quelle belle bande d'illettrés non mais je vous jure !

Passons, il va falloir que je me fasse la malle et au plus vite ! J'essaie de retrouver un équilibre précaire (dû à mes deux verres de rhum) et cours jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre à la volée. J'entends derrière-moi des bruits de pas précipités, signe que le barman (et peut-être aussi les gars qui m'ont capté) me poursuit. Bordel ça me rappelle les Marines d'avant-hier ! En plus vu que je suis un peu bourrée, j'ai plus trop les yeux en face des trous...putain de merde j'avais oublié que c'était puissant le rhum de West Blue.

Alors que je quitte en cinquième vitesse (parce que c'est toujours plus rapide que la quatrième) l'impasse où je me suis enfilée deux verres « Au bon saké de Loyalty », je croise par pur hasard... Trafalgar Law qui m'a tout l'air de me chercher. Que Kami-Sama soit loué, pour une fois que j'ai vraiment besoin de lui à part pour l'entraînement ! Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir vu (normal il est de dos mais j'ai reconnu son espèce de chapeau-œuf) alors je le bouscule un peu au passage.

- « Cali-ya où étais-tu passée ?! » Commence-t-il à m'engueuler sévèrement.

- « Oh ça va j'suis pas ta pote ok ? Hic ! Écoute là tu dois m'aider je me suis fourrée dans une merde pas possib'.

En terminant ma phrase j'entends les pas lourds des mecs du bar. Faut que j'improvise là...euh...merde j'ai rien qui me vient là !

- « Elle est là ! Oh mais c'est... »

Les gars s'arrêtent juste à côté du corsaire et moi. Je lance à ce dernier un regard suppliant. Je t'en prie sauve-moi la mise j'ai pas envie de me faire tabasser !

- « Trafalgar Law le Shichibukai. » Lâche le barman.

C'est bizarre mais l'avenue semble s'être tue à l'entente des mots du cinquantenaire. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. Oh la honte...mais je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir grâce au chirurgien. J'espère juste qu'il jouera le jeu...il FAUT qu'il joue le jeu.

Désespérément, je prends Law par les épaules et m'y accroche en pleurant (du moins en faisant semblant).

- « Ô grand Shichibukai, à cause de ma bêtise j'ai provoqué le chaos dans le Shin Sekai ! Je vous en prie, arrêtez-moi sur le champ avant que je ne commette d'autres crimes irréparables ! »

Law me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle. Les gars du bar quant à eux s'échangent des regards d'un air de dire « Vous savez pourquoi elle se rend si facilement ? ». Peut-être parce que Trafalgar est un Shichibukai et que si je fais quoi que ce soit il me découpe en rondelles de Cali ?

- « Tu es tombée bien bas pour me demander ça. » Soupire le chirurgien en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Ah, ah ! AH ! Il a pigé mon petit manège ?

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu te rendrais si facilement. » Continue-t-il avant de poursuivre son chemin comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue. « Suis-moi sans faire d'histoires, Caline-ya. »

Putain de...grrr lui je vais finir par le buter un jour ! Faisant fi des réactions des passants, je cours après ce crétin de Trafalgar. Si jamais un jour j'en ai les tripes...je...je l'étrangle à mort et je le bouffe...quoique non ça doit être dégueulasse un steak de Law.

Bref, je course l'autre abruti de Shichibukai mais, en passant à côté d'un mur tapissé d'affiches, je ralentis l'allure. Des avis de recherches, par centaines...il n'y a pas que des pirates et criminels recherchés, non. Entre l'affiche d'un pirate de l'équipage de Barbe Noire et un type que je connais pas (et dont j'en n'ai rien à carrer), il y en a une nouvelle. Une affiche neuve. Un avis de recherche avec la photo d'une jeune femme vu de dos, en train de courir et, la tête tournée vers l'objectif, tirant la langue tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur. Cette femme, c'est moi, Cali alias Caline la vive. Prime : 10 000 000 de berrys. Putain.

* * *

_Pause café_

Oh mon dieu, Cali a un avis de recherche, bon la prime c'est pas encore trop ça mais pour une fille qui vole un fruit du démon censé revenir à un Tenryûbito c'est pas trop mal. Mais il y a une question existentielle qui subsiste : Qui a pris cette putain de photo pour l'affiche de Cali ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ont-ils fait une faute impardonnable à son prénom ?

- « Parce qu'ils sont cons ? »

Ah ouais bonne réponse. Merci Luffy...LUFFY ?!

- « Salut. »

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- « Oh rien je venais voir si t'avais pas de la viande. »

...On va faire comme j'avais rien entendu. Bref, donc dans ce chapitre, nous découvrons une nouvelle île : Loyalty Bay. Je ne pense pas que Cali et Law vont y rester longtemps, n'oublions pas qu'il y a un certain chirurgien qui a pour destination Punk Hazard. Tiens vu qu'on parle de Loyalty Bay, parlons peu parlons-en.

Cette île n'est pas très loin de Punk Hazard justement, à trois-quatre jours de navigation. Il y a trois saisons à Loyalty Bay : L'automne, le printemps et l'été. Il n'y a pas d'hiver car l'île bénéficie d'un climat plutôt stable. En été il ne fait pas plus de 30°C et en automne (la saison la plus froide) pas moins de 10°C. Autrement dit c'est l'île idéale pour passer des vacances tranquilles. Dans ce chapitre, c'est le début du printemps à Loyalty Bay, c'est pour cela que Cali se plaint de la fraîcheur des lieux. Le tourisme est le moteur de l'île, ce qui permet à celle-ci de prospérer, tourisme nourrit par les nombreuses plages paradisiaques ainsi que les boutiques abondantes du centre-ville. Loyalty Bay est sous la protection d'un des Empereurs du Nouveau Monde, mais lequel ? Ça vous le saurez plus tard mes cocos !

Allez la pause café est finie, dégagez le plancher bande de poneys, j'ai d'autres plats à préparer.

- « VIAAAAAANNNNDE ! »

Euh...n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review dans la boîte à reviews en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de garantir la continuité de la fic. A la prochaine ! (Et débarrassez-moi Luffy de là, il va finir par dévaliser le frigo.)


	5. Sandwich Frites

_Réponses aux reviews (en fait y en a qu'une, d''invitée) :_

Lilalie : Thank you pour ton commentaire, oui je sais que c'est mon histoire mais prendre note des remarques de ses lecteurs c'est important aussi. Yep Cali est la reine de la poisse, c'est normal sinon y aurait pas d'histoire, pas vrai ?

* * *

_5 - Sandwich de l'Empereur avec frites convoitées_

Je suis à présent recherchée dans tout le Nouveau Monde. J'ai une prime de 10 000 000 de berrys. J'ai une photo prise au bon moment avec une pose qui déchire. Mais surtout j'ai...

- « Comment ils ont fait pour se gourer à ce point sur mon prénom ces enflures ?! » Boudé-je en renversant ma tête en arrière, assise sur un banc en bordure de forêt avec pour compagnie exquise un Shichibukai debout devant-moi, les bras croisés et un sourire mutin collé aux lèvres.

- « Ça arrive qu'ils se trompent. » Affirme Trafalgar.

- « Ouais eh bien se tromper sur un prénom c'est vraiment être con. Hic ! Putain et ce foutu hoquet du bourré qui persiste...bordel j'ai bu que deux verres de rhum de West Blue et je me sens déjà toute drôle. Fais chier !

- Quelle élégance. »

Je t'ai pas demandé de faire de l'ironie sale corsaire de mes fesses. Il me casse sérieusement la queue de cheval celui-là, punaise j'aurais jamais dû lui demander de m'aider, avec un peu de chance j'aurais pu me démerder toute seule ! Pff, quelle poisse, Kami-Sama ne doit vraiment pas m'aimer de là-haut.

Nous avons quitté la ville y a quelques minutes après avoir retrouvé Law (pour ma pomme) et avoir vu mon avis de recherche (que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir). Nous nous sommes arrêtés en bordure de forêt au Nord de l'île, au pied de la montagne qui surplombe tout. J'ai bien envie de l'escalader moi cette montagne, même si mon expérience quasi-inexistante en alpinisme laisse franchement à désirer. En plus on dirait bien qu'on y voit un peu de neige en son sommet...ah non ce sont juste des nuages qui y sont accrochés comme du linge à une corde.

- « Dis, Trafalgar. » Je l'interpelle en me redressant de ma position de limace bronzant au soleil.

- « C'est capitaine...

- Mais t'es pas mon capitaine, j'en aurais jamais qui me commanderont, hic, clair ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve si facilement, mais les effets de l'alcool montrent plus facilement mes émotions et ma langue se délie à une vitesse folle.

- « Je suis sous les ordres de personne monsieur le Shichibukai ! Je suis libre et je fais ce que je veux, ok ? Hic ! »

Ma petite tirade m'a tout l'air d'étonner le corsaire qui en écarquille brièvement les yeux. Je l'affronte du regard, mais ma vision est peu floue. Putain, j'ai zappé qu'une des particularités du rhum de West Blue est qu'il prend un peu de temps à faire réellement effet. C'est au bout d'une heure que la magie de l'alcool opère. Bizarre comme rhum non ? C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est mon préféré.

- « Je vois. Alors comme ça tu veux être libre n'est-ce pas ? » M'interroge Trafalgar en s'adossant à un arbre présent derrière-lui.

- « Ouais, libre comme l'air et n'avoir rien au-dessus de moi qui me dicte ce que je dois faire. » Je me stoppe un bref instant et soupire. « Du moins à part mes parents je n'obéirai à personne d'autre que moi-même. Hic !

- Tu veux être une pirate. »

La conclusion un peu hâtive du Shichibukai prend un peu de temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé. Moi ? Pirate ? Mouais...disons que je suis hors-la-loi à présent, je suis une « criminelle » avec une putain de faute sur mon prénom alors disons que je peux très bien être une femme-pirate. Mais petite question à la con :

- « Ça fait quoi un pirate au juste ? Hic ! »

Law me fixe du regard un instant et le referme en croisant les bras, calant mieux son nodachi sur son épaule. Je sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui me fait délirer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a voulu me transmettre un message télépathique du genre « Tu te fiches de moi là ? ». Admettons qu'il vient de m'envoyer ce message par la pensée. Je lui envoie à mon tour ce que je pense en hochant vigoureusement la tête, ce qui entraîne un mal de crâne. Bordel ! Le corsaire soupire une énième fois.

- « Tu ne sais pas ce que font les pirates ? Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

- Ben non. M'enfin, hic, j'ai pas une super image des pirates, avec le peu qui sont venus sur mon île c'était tout ce qu'on décrit dans les bouquins.

- Qui est ? » Me questionne Trafalgar.

- Des gars dégueulasses, qui boivent à tout va, pillent des villes entières, tuent des gens, les violent aussi par la même occasion, et j'en passe. » Lui expliqué-je en levant la tête, observant les feuilles des arbres danser avec le vent.

- Il y avait vraiment des pirates de la dernière giboulée sur ton île. »

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Il n'y a eu que des mécréants qui ont posé le pied sur Blooms, mon île natale. Même s'ils n'ont pas fait long feu avec la garde royale et la Marine, il y en a quand même eu qui ont laissé derrière-eux des cicatrices profondes sur les habitants, comme des femmes enceintes ou des gars à qui il manque un bras, une jambe ou un œil. D'un certain côté la monarchie de l'île est particulièrement efficace concernant les sentences données aux pirates : La mort. Point. Il n'y a jamais eu de prisonniers bons pour Impel Down ou relâchés dans la nature, non, c'est la mort sur place qui les attend, rien de plus.

C'est hard quand j'y repense. Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Nous parlions des pirates c'est ça ?

- « Je ne te dirais pas que tous les pirates sont ainsi. » Annote le chirurgien de la mort. « Mais comme partout dans le monde il y en a des bons comme des mauvais, plus de mauvais que de bons, certes. »

Tiens il parle sûrement de ces grands types qui régissent les mers du Nouveau Monde. Merde ils s'appellent comment déjà ?

- « Tu fais référence aux quatre gars...là...les seigneurs ou je sais plus quoi.

- Les empereurs. » Me corrige-t-il tout en se redressant. « Ce sont les quatre empereurs. Il y en a que tu considères comme étant de bonnes personnes, Caline-ya ? »

Je tique à l'entente de sa connerie. Putain il va pas me lâcher avec ça. Je me lève du banc et m'époussette grossièrement le pantalon tout en serrant les dents, l'envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa face me démangeant les doigts. Néanmoins cela ne m'empêche pas de répondre à la question du Shichibukai.

- « Ouais, y en a que j'apprécie assez, ou plutôt que j'admire. A vrai dire il n'y en a que deux. »

Je respire à pleine bouffée le parfum enivrant des fleurs poussant ici et là à l'orée de la forêt, m'aidant à dégriser du rhum que j'ai avalé il y a un peu plus d'une heure déjà. Law quant à lui semble attendre la suite de ma phrase. En quoi ça l'intéresserait de savoir mes préférences en matière de pirates ? Bof, moi je vois pas où est l'importance mais bon, s'il tient à le savoir...

« Big Mom et Shanks le Roux. Ce sont pour moi deux modèles à suivre pour cette génération de pi...hic ! Pirates. Bordel je pensais que mon hoquet était passé ! »

Un poids m'a tout l'air de s'être détaché des épaules de Trafalgar qui soupire. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne porte pas un des empereurs dans son cœur. Mais lequel ? Hum, il faudra que je mène ma petite enquête là-dessus. Défi accepté !

- « Pourquoi ces deux-là particulièrement je te prie ? »

Putain il ne pourrait pas me laisser souffler deux petites secondes le chirurgien ? En croisant son regard gris, je comprends immédiatement que j'ai fort intérêt à lui répondre sous le risque de me retrouver avec une jambe en moins. Connard, si c'est pas du chantage ça !

- « Shanks parce qu'il impose le respect et Big Mom parce que j'adore les bonbons. »

Je le vois se pincer l'arrête du nez, ma réponse ne lui plaît pas apparemment. Ben quoi elle te va pas mon explication ?

- « Tu n'es pas logique du tout miss. » Grommelle-t-il. « Au moins tu m'enlèves un doute de l'esprit. Si tu avais mentionné un autre Empereur, je t'aurais tué sur le champ. »

Je me retiens de justesse de lui demander de quel empereur il s'agit, mais la possibilité qu'il aurait pu m'assassiner sans scrupule y a deux secondes me reste en travers de la gorge. Je déglutis difficilement et me relève du banc sur lequel je me suis affalée comme un Den Den Mushi fatigué. Allez un peu de nerfs ma brave Cali, si je continue à glandouiller je vais finir par devenir une grosse vache.

Avec Law on a fait une pause ici car c'est assez isolé de la ville et que personne ne passe dans le coin à part les écureuils et les sangliers je présume. L'endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire repérer, pas vrai ? Je lève la tête vers la montagne recouverte par les arbres de la forêt et une idée me vient. Autant bouger et éliminer l'alcool qui agit encore maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- « Dis Trafalgar, est-ce qu'on pourrait monter tout en haut de la montagne ?

- Pourquoi faire ? »

Pour capturer des poneys bigleux, connard ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il me casse la queue de cheval à briser mes désirs d'escapade ! Et puis pour la peine, pourquoi je lui ai demandé son autorisation ? C'est pas mon père que je sache ! Sans attendre plus longtemps, j'empoigne mon sac en toile et m'enfonce dans les broussailles de la forêt. Le Shichibukai peut largement aller se faire foutre ! Alors que je m'apprête à commencer ma petite marche digestive (Escalader une montagne c'est pas forcément une petite marche mais bon...), je me cogne le pif contre quelque chose de...mou ? Gné ? Il s'est passé quoi là ?

- « Merde, repéré ! » S'égosille la voix étouffée d'un homme.

Je me recule et me frotte vigoureusement le nez pendant que le chirurgien me servant de mentor dégaine à moitié son nodachi, à mes côtés. Ouh punaise si Law a accouru si vite c'est que ça sent l'ennemi ! Le nouveau venu en face de moi (dans lequel je suis rentrée dedans comme une pauvre cloche) est...obèse ? En plus il est en train de bouffer un sacré morceau de viande ! Mon estomac gargouille pile à ce moment-là, dis tu voudrais pas m'en passer un peu de ton gigot ? Le type porte un bandana sur la tête et un T-Shirt rayé blanc et vert, ma foi assez court pour qu'on voit son bide ressortir avec élégance. J'entends des pas dans les fourrées et me tourne vers la source du bruit, à ma gauche, un autre mec brun avec des dreadlocks et un fusil dans le dos. Euh...help ?

- « T'aurais pu être discret, Lucky Roo. » Critique apparemment son pote, les bras croisés.

- 'Pas ma faute si la petite Caline ne regardait pas où elle allait. » Rétorque le-dit Lucky Roo, autrement dit le gars enrobé qui croque dans sa viandouille.

Bordel de merde moi c'est Cali, pas Caline ! Je veux leur faire savoir mon envie un tantinet féroce de respecter mon prénom lorsque Trafalgar intervient, sur ses gardes.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, pirates du Roux ?

- Du Roux ?! » M'écrie-je en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu veux dire, l'équipage de Shanks le Roux ?! Le vrai Shanks ?!

- Il n'y a pas de faux Shanks. » Me corrige le pote de Lucky.

- Je t'ai rien demandé Rasta-man ! »

Lucky Roo éclate de rire en entendant ma pique lancée au type aux dreads. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il a à se foutre de ma poire comme ça ? N'empêche que...si ce sont vraiment des membres de l'équipage du célèbre Akagami no Shanks, alors...c'est trop de la bombe ! Le corsaire quant à lui range son arme et la balance négligemment sur son épaule. Bah oui mon grand y a plus de dangers maintenant, ce sont pas des méchants pirates de toute manière...enfin j'espère.

- « Pour te répondre, Trafalgar Law, cette île est sous notre protection, alors il est tout naturel qu'on vienne y prendre du repos une fois de temps en temps. » Explique brièvement le mec aux dreadlocks en ignorant superbement ma pique que je lui ai donné à l'instant.

- Je vois. Donc c'est normal aussi que vous écoutiez les conversations des gens. » En conclut le chirurgien de la mort, un rictus ornant ses lèvres.

- « On n'écoutait pas, on passait juste ici par hasard.

- Bien sûr que si qu'on écoutait, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on faisait ?

- Lucky ta gueule !

- Ils nous écoutaient... » Soufflé-je avec lassitude.

Je me grattouille l'arrière du crâne et soupire fortement. Bon, ils nous épiaient, soit, je veux bien me forcer à les comprendre car moi aussi à une période j'aimais bien écouter ce que disaient les gens. Mais je faisais ça quand j'étais encore qu'une sale ado découvrant le monde. (du moins mon île) Tout à l'heure Lucky Roo le bouffeur de viandes (Bordel il a fini la première et entame une deuxième sortie de sa poche, comment il fait ?!) m'a appelé Caline, alors ça veut dire qu'eux aussi on vu mon avis de recherche...que me veulent-ils ? Je sais d'un certain côté qu'ils sont pas venus nous espionner pour Trafalgar, ils sont forcément venus pour savoir un truc me concernant. Je suis peut-être bête de temps en temps mais j'en reste pas moins réaliste...du moins quand ça me chante. Passons, je m'avance d'un pas vers eux, quoiqu'un peu anxieuse, et leur demande d'un ton mal-assuré :

- « Pourquoi vous nous espionnez, vous me voulez quoi ?

- Ah elle a deviné qu'on était là pour elle. » S'exclame joyeusement le pirate de la viandouille.

- Je suis pas conne non-plus !

- Quelques fois on se le demande. » Lâche Law, un sourire hypocrite en coin.

Faux jeton va ! Putain pourquoi j'ai pas la force de l'étrangler ce salaud de Shichibukai de mer...

- « Ha ha, allez on n'est pas là pour apporter la discorde entre vous, on est là parce que notre capitaine veut te rencontrer, Caline.

- C'est Cali espèce de poney aux dreads.

- Poney aux dreads? Ça te va pas mal Yassop. » Se moque Lucky Roo en riant d'un rire gras.

Sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joies, quand est-ce que ces deux zigotos vont enfin être sérieux ? N'empêche que d'après ce que vient de me dire le dénommé Yassop, le grand, le seul, l'unique et indémodable Shanks le Roux veut me voir...moi, une fille de Blooms ayant plongé ma famille dans la merdouille à cause de ma voracité. C'est pas pour rien que la gourmandise est l'un des sept pêchés capitaux, il n'apporte que des ennuis autour de lui. J'apprends qu'un des quatre grands Empereurs régissant le Shin Sekai veut taper la discute avec moi (ou autre chose j'en sais rien, peut-être qu'on va juste boire un thé tranquilles) et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est...rien. Je n'arrive pas à réagir, c'est trop...gros pour être vrai. C'est vrai quoi, y a sûrement pas beaucoup de personnes qui sont invitées par des Empereurs de manière si décontractée.

« Hé ça va ? T'es toute palote ! » S'inquiète visiblement Yassop en s'approchant de moi, portant une main à mon front.

Comment ça je suis pâle ? Je tente de le repousser mais je titube en arrière et me ramasse sur les fesses, sous les regards interloqués des pirates du Roux. Law quant à lui se contente de froncer les sourcils, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est ce moment-là que choisit mon estomac pour crier haut et fort qu'il a faim. C'est vrai que j'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin...j'ai la daaaalle ! Et puis c'est bizarre mais je vois des petites mouches noires qui dansent devant mes yeux...et des sons stridents qui me bousillent les tympans...ça me donne mal au crâne...maman, au secours...

* * *

Je papillonne des paupières, vaguement endormie. Je sens comme des balancements, je suis sur un bateau ou quoi ? J'ai aussi un goût sucré dans la bouche, j'ai mangé un truc récemment ? J'ai beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, y a comme un trou noir qui m'embrouille le cerveau. Je vois des ombres défiler devant mes yeux, des ombres longues et hautes, de couleur verdâtre. Des arbres ? On est encore dans la forêt ? J'essaie de bouger mais je m'aperçois que je suis fermement maintenue sur quelque chose.

- « Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive ? » J'interroge faiblement, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- « Yassop la petite s'est réveillée ! » Informe un gros gars à ma gauche.

Les balancements s'amenuisent jusqu'à carrément se stopper. Mais je la connais cette voix, ce serait pas Lucky Roo, le pirate de l'équipage du Roux avec qui on discutait y a pas cinq minutes ? Et puis comment ça je me suis réveillée ? Je dormais ? Bordel je me suis jamais endormie si soudainement ! Ça c'est nettement pas normal...

- « De toute façon on est arrivés. Lucky, dis aux autres qu'on est rentrés et que Cali peut rencontrer le capitaine.

- Je suis pas vraiment prête. » Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Et puis d'abord comment ça se fait que je me sois endormie ? »

Là, le visage de Trafalgar apparaît dans mon champ de vision. J'hésite entre être heureuse de le voir ou dégoûtée qu'il soit encore là. Bah, en tant que médecin il va sûrement m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrive, enfin je l'espère.

- « Tu viens de faire une petite crise d'hypoglycémie, Cali-ya. Tu n'as pas ingéré suffisamment de glucose et le fait que tu n'aies pas mangé contribue grandement à ta perte de conscience. » M'explique le chirurgien.

- « Gné ? J'ai jamais fait de crise d'hypo-truc ! Et pis j'ai bu deux verres de rhum de West Blue tout à l'heure et dieu sait que c'est hyper sucré !

De l'alcool à jeûne ce n'est jamais bon pour la santé. »

Je souffle par les narines, vaincue par la logique du corsaire, et laisse tomber ma tête sur une épaule...hé mais attendez deux secondes, une épaule ?! Ça veut dire que depuis mon évanouissement je me fais ballotter sur le dos de...euh réfléchissons : Y a Lucky Roo à ma gauche (qui vient de se barrer droit devant), Trafalgar à droite quoiqu'un peu derrière, donc je suis sur le dos de l'autre poney-rasta ? Yassop, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Putain il n'aurait pas pu retirer son fusil pour me porter ? Son arme m'écrase toute la poitrine, déjà que celle-ci n'a pas une taille extraordinaire, j'aimerai bien qu'elle ne s'aplatisse pas ! Je me gratte la gorge et essaye de rester la plus courtoise possible...mais « courtoisie » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

- « Hé rasta-man tu pourrais me reposer par-terre maintenant ? C'est pas que ton joli fusil me coupe la poitrine en deux mais ce sera bientôt le cas si je reste encore une minute de plus sur ton dos.

Oh désolé ma petite. » S'excuse Yassop en s'accroupissant, me permettant ainsi de poser les pieds au sol.

Légèrement déséquilibrée, je me rattrape à la manche du manteau noir de Law. En levant la tête vers lui, je perçois à travers ses yeux une lueur...meurtrière je dirais ? C'est ce moment-là que choisit Lucky Roo pour revenir des fourrées en compagnie de...

Par les sabres de Roronoa Zoro !

A un peu moins de cinq mètres devant-moi se dresse l'un des quatre Empereurs du Shin Sekai. Shanks le Roux en personne. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein délire. Déjà que Trafalgar à lui tout seul, corsaire et Supernova à la fois ça me fout les jetons, alors Akagami no Shanks...je vais finir par faire pipi dans mon pantalon. Mes dents claquent sans que je ne le veuille tandis que le reste de mon corps ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de trembler. Merde ce type est un des seuls que j'admire dans la piraterie mais à présent que je me retrouve face à cette légende, je suis frigorifiée par la peur.

Le Shichibukai comme les autres gars de l'équipage du Roux ont capté que j'ai les chocottes, mais le concerné de tout ce remue-méninge dans ma petite tête n'en a visiblement rien à carrer que je risque de plonger d'une minute à l'autre dans un second « coma ».

- « C'est donc elle Caline la vive. »

La voix de l'Empereur me fait déglutir. J'en lâche le manteau du corsaire que j'ai serré instinctivement tellement la peur me tiraille les bas-fonds de mes intestins.

- « Je vais pas te manger tu sais. » Tente de me rassurer le Yonkô, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Sa voix assez douce comparée à ce dont je pensais me donne un peu plus confiance en moi. Je marche vers lui de quelques pas et m'arrête à un mètre. Il me surplombe facilement, à tel point que je me demande si la taille minimale d'un homme ne serait pas 1m85 et des poussières. Pourtant je ne suis pas si petite que ça, 1m68 c'est une taille tout à fait raisonnable pour une femme non ?

- « Caline, si j'ai voulu te rencontrer c'est pour...

- Le fruit du démon que j'ai mangé ? Son lien avec un connard de Tenryûbito ? La prime que ces enfoirés de la Marine ont mis sur ma trombine ? Ou mon prénom qu'ils ont foiré ? » Coupé-je en relâchant toute la pression qui m'alourdissait considérablement depuis de longues secondes.

Un silence s'installe subitement. J'en ai trop dit. Il faudrait sérieusement que je pense à faire du yoga pour maîtriser mon self-intérieur. (Quoi ça n'existe pas cette expression ? Ah bon j'aurais cru le contraire, désolé.) A force de déblatérer à tout va mes pensées, je vais finir par m'attirer des ennuis plus gros que Barbe Noire en personne...ou carrément Barbe Noire avec la poisse que je me ramasse depuis quelques temps.

Soudain, Shanks éclate de rire, ses compagnons l'accompagnent en chœur. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Trafalgar, essayant de chercher une raison au comportement plus qu'enfantin d'un des équipages les plus puissants du monde. Malheureusement, au vu du sacré cocotier coincé dans le cul du corsaire, je ne peux pas espérer une quelconque réponse un tant soit peu instructive de sa part. J'affiche un air profondément blasé, croise les bras et tape frénétiquement le sol du pied pour bien montrer mon impatience. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes que les trois zigotos se calment, séchant les perles de larmes qui menacent de dévaler leurs joues.

- « Excuse-moi, mais ta franchise, c'est juste...pff... »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je soupire, en ayant plus qu'assez que Shanks se foute de ma gueule et me prépare à rebrousser chemin lorsque la main du Yonkô se pose lourdement sur mon épaule.

- « Cali, c'est cela ? » M'interroge-t-il, cette fois sérieusement.

Je me recule un peu, lui faisant retirer sa main puis je fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. L'empereur pendant ce temps continue son petit monologue :

- « Je dois prendre ça pour un oui. Donc comme je te le disais je voulais te rencontrer pour te dire deux trois mots sur ce que tu viens de faire sur ton île. »

Quoi, il va m'engueuler ? Me tuer pour récupérer mon fruit du démon ? J'attends qu'il continue avant de faire de conclusions trop hâtives.

- « Ton île, Blooms, est réputée pour être l'une des plus sécurisées par le Gouvernement Mondial, mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà. »

Je hoche doucement la tête, acquiesçant ses paroles.

- « La raison pour laquelle elle est si...paisible si je puis dire, c'est parce que le roi de cette île a pour relations nombre de Tenryûbito. Il exécute chacune de leurs demandes au prix de la pérennité et de la sécurité de Blooms. L'un des Tenryûbito est, parait-il, un collectionneur de fruits du démon.

- Un collectionneur de fruits du démon ? »

Un ange passe. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de mon front, s'écrasant dans l'herbe fraîche à mes pieds. Bordel je savais pas qu'un type pareil existait ! Je ne connais personne qui a pour lubie d'entasser des fruits du démon dans des étagères. C'est bizarre tout ça, ça cache sûrement quelque chose. Pourquoi collectionner des trésors démoniaques de la mer ? Dans quel but un Dragon Céleste ferait-il cela ?

- « Oui, un collectionneur, lui même possesseur d'un fruit du démon. J'ignore ses raisons mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il fera tout pour récupérer le fruit qu'il convoitait et que tu as dérobé. Contrairement aux autres Tenryûbito, celui-là risque de venir en personne pour le reprendre. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent au fur et à mesure de ses explications. Putain, le fruit du dauphin est vraiment maudit ! En plus de me retrouver dans l'incapacité de nager, de savoir à peine faire manifester mon pouvoir, voilà que cet Akuma no Mi est convoité par un des êtres les plus vils du monde entier. Un Dragon Céleste, y a rien de plus cruel.

- « Co...comment sais-tu tout ça ? » Lui demandé-je en balbutiant.

- « Secret. » Se contente-t-il de me répondre. (bien qu'il n'ait apporté aucune réponse à ma question)

- « Alors ça veut dire qu'un Tenryûbito me poursuit actuellement et veut me...me... »

C'est étrange mais les mots ne veulent pas sortir. J'ai rarement ressenti autant la peur qu'à l'instant présent. Certes, j'ai failli me dégueulasser le pantalon en rencontrant Trafalgar et Shanks y a quelques minutes, mais là c'est pas pareil. C'est un tout autre niveau, là c'est la peur de la mort qui me ronge les tripes. Tétanisée, je porte une main à mon ventre dénudé et le serre, laissant sur ma peau l'empreinte rougeâtre de la pression de mes doigts. Shanks ferme les yeux et se penche à ma hauteur, face à moi.

- « Cali, le Shin Sekai est vaste, si tu es tout le temps en mouvement, le Dragon Céleste ne pourra pas te trouver facilement. Et puis, tu n'es pas vraiment la priorité du Gouvernement Mondial alors pour le moment tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. »

Je baisse légèrement la tête, mon regard se perdant dans le sol verdâtre de la forêt. Ha, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Déjà que j'arrive pas à dormir juste à cause de la présence d'un Shichibukai sur mon bateau alors avec en plus la menace d'un Tenryûbito sachant apparemment se battre vu qu'il utilise un fruit du démon...je suis bonne à me tirer une balle dans le crâne.

- « Tu voyages avec un grand corsaire de toute manière, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Me réconforte l'empereur aux cheveux rouges en posant une main sur le sommet de ma tête.

- « Oye... »

Je pouffe de rire à l'entente de la voix de Trafalgar, visiblement pas du même avis qu'Akagami no Shanks. Ce dernier à raison, avec un Shichibukai, même s'il me découpe pendant mes entraînement, je suis toujours plus en sécurité que seule.

Rassurée, j'esquisse un grand sourire mais le réprime aussitôt, le transformant en grimace lorsque je sens quelque chose de visqueux me coller au dos et remonter jusqu'à ma nuque. Un frisson parcourt mon échine tandis que mon œil droit a un tic nerveux.

- « Il...il...il y a un truc dans mon cou... » Bégayé-je, la voix tremblotante.

Le Yonkô aux cheveux rouges, après avoir ôté sa main de ma tête, échange un regard confus avec Trafalgar qui vient dans mon dos et soulève sans vergogne ma queue de cheval masquant ma nuque. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais le poids étrange s'envole accompagné d'une petite douleur semblable à une piqûre.

- « C'était quoi ?

- Trois fois rien, juste une sangsue qui s'apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuner. » Me répond le chirurgien de la mort avec une certaine forme d'humour non-dissimulée.

Ha, ha, je suis morte de rire...attends une sangsue ?! Oh bordel ! Je tire la langue sur le côté, dégoûtée, et me gratte fougueusement la nuque, effaçant toute trace de l'abominable bestiole vampirique.

- « Ça arrive que des sangsues tombent des arbres, celle-là a dû sentir l'odeur de ton sang... » Tente de m'expliquer Yassop en pointant du doigt les branches des arbres tropicaux.

- « Chez-moi les sangsues ça reste dans les marais et ça grimpe pas aux arbres. » Maugrée-je sous les rires d'Akagami no Shanks. (Et ça se dit Empereur du Nouveau Monde?) « Et puis pourquoi elle s'en ait pris à moi celle-là ? Pourquoi pas Law ? »

Le concerné se contente de rouler des yeux. Je sais je te fais chier sale corsaire de mes fesses, tu vas en baver tu vas voir !

- « Le rhum que tu as bu l'a attiré. » Se venge Trafalgar.

Les ricanements de Shanks s'amplifient, contaminant Lucky Roo et Yassop. Quant à moi je fusille du regard le capitaine du Heart qui s'en tamponne jusqu'au trognon. Connard.

Au bout de longues minutes, les pirates du Roux cessent de s'esclaffer et leur capitaine pose sa main sur mon crâne, m'ébouriffant la crinière. Avant que je ne puisse le repousser, il me dit :

- « N'oublie pas, Cali, le Shin Sekai n'est pas uniquement peuplé de pirates ou de Marines te voulant du mal. Il y a des personnes qui te surprendront et qui t'épauleront, sois-en sûre. »

Le sourire sincère qu'il m'adresse fini de me rassurer et de me faire une opinion concrète de lui. Contrairement aux apparences, il n'est pas le pirate sanguinaire que sa réputation veut faire croire. Il agit plutôt comme quelqu'un de réfléchi, certes gamin quelquefois, mais il n'a pas l'air d'hésiter quand il est question d'épauler quelqu'un dans le besoin, moi dans le cas présent.

- « Dis-moi, tu as un Den Den Mushi sur toi ? » Me demande-t-il, changeant carrément de sujet de conversation.

- « Euh...non. »

Le Yonkô fouille sous sa longue cape et en sort un escargophone lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Trop classe ! J'ai jamais eu de Den Den Mushi, mes parents voulaient pas m'en acheter un car ils me disaient que ça servait à rien...mais je m'en fiche je suis une pirate à présent et j'ai besoin d'avoir un moyen de communication.

- « Tiens, je te le donne. Mon numéro est enregistré, si jamais un jour tu as besoin de parler, tu sauras quoi faire. »

Shanks ponctue le tout par un clin d'œil qui me fait broncher. Hé oh tout doux monsieur je veux pas d'histoires ok ? Après je pense que c'est mon cerveau qui interprète mal ce que je vois, après tout j'ai été habituée aux gars pas nets des bars, alors question méfiance je suis au taquet.

- « Tu sais comment t'en servir ?

- Non. » Je réponds au Roux en secouant la tête et en prenant entre mes mains le Den Den Mushi qui dort à poing fermé.

- « On va t'expliquer. » S'empressent en chœur Lucky et Yassop qui m'écartent de Shanks et Trafalgar.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve avec ces deux pirates m'expliquant le fonctionnement d'un escargophone, même si ça m'a l'air pas plus compliqué que ça. Détournant un peu la tête, j'aperçois Shanks et Law face à face. Les lèvres de l'Empereur bougent et sa mine est grave tandis que le chirurgien fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui raconter le rouquin ? De là où je suis, je n'entends rien à part les paroles de Lucky et Yassop que je me contente d'écouter.

* * *

_Pause café :_

Cinquième plat terminé, j'espère que ce casse-dalle vous a calé pour un bon moment.

D'ailleurs je m'en excuse mais je dois vous annoncer quelque chose qui ne vous fera pas vraiment plaisir : Le sixième chapitre arrivera sans aucun doute dans deux semaines. J'ai terminé ce chapitre juste à temps et me presser comme ça, je n'apprécie pas du tout. Pour moi qui aime prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres, voilà que je me retrouve à les terminer le jour même de leur publication. Donc voilà, afin de reprendre une marge d'avance, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Gomenasai pour cette mauvaise nouvelle, surtout que je vous ai laissé avec une fin de chapitre pas super extra (c'est mon avis). Promis la prochaine fois je ferais des fins de chapitres dignes de ce nom !

Sinon, je fais une petite pub : Il y a un forum RPG extra où l'on créé un perso (il peut venir de One Piece, Naruto, Fairy Tail ou Bleach, y a aucun soucis ! Même les OC sont acceptés!) dans le monde de One Piece. Perso, Cali est dans ce forum, même si elle est un poil différente de la fic, elle n'en reste pas moins « la grâce incarnée ». (Merci à Roussette qui est aussi sur ce forum pour cette expression qui m'a tuée, tu sauras de quoi je parle) Ce forum s'appelle **Shinsekai Dream**, vous tapez ça sur Google et vous tomberez direct sur la page d'accueil. Vous qui aimez les fanfictions de One Piece, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, nous avons besoin de nouveaux joueurs pour vivre des aventures encore plus palpitantes !

Sur ce, cette pause café n'avait pas grand chose d'instructif...bref elle est finie et faut balayer maintenant. A propos de balayer, du balai les poneys, laissez une petite review en partant, ça remonte le moral et fait sourire l'auteur, sur ce à la prochaine !


End file.
